I Fell In Love Once
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: When Annabeth Chase was little, she had an imaginary friend. Now all grown up, about to be married, he comes back. Percy; an imaginary friend that helps sad children, has no idea why he's there. What brought Percy back, was it Annabeth's unhappiness, or fate?
1. Chapter 1

**This might be a one-shot or two-shot or a story! I dunno yet(:**

**I do not own Sundays at Tiffany's!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Look at them." I whispered, pointing to the two elders holding hands. Percy looked over and smiled wide, turning back to me. I sighed dreamily.

"When I grow up, I want something like that." I looked over to him, he had a thoughtful look on his face. He smiled at me and I beamed back.

"Did you notice I lost my front tooth finally?" I asked, scanning him for a moment. He rolled his eyes playfully.

"I notice everything about you, you're my best friend." He gave me a warm smile. I smiled back.

I looked back over to the still deeply in love elders and smiled to myself. I might've been nine, but I knew what I wanted to do. What I wanted to be. I wanted to be an Architect and Percy said I could be anything I wanted.

"Ugh, will you look at that." My mother's voice popped my bubble, a disapproving and disgusted look on her face as she watched the older people. Percy was looking at me with a look of worry, and I looked down to my hands.

"Lies they portray, no matter what people tell you, don't fall for a man. Men are useless dogs." She sneered at the sound of men, like it was something bitter on her tongue. I tried hard not to show that that really affected me, biting my lip and chanting over and over to myself that it didn't matter. I didn't need love, I was nine.

I felt something warm slip into my hand and looked up to a smiling Percy. His eyes were full of concern and he squeezed my hand.

"She's lying. Love is real. I promise." He whispered, his sea green eyes showing twenty different emotions at the same time. I gave a small nod, blinking back the tears I had.

"Come along Annabeth." My mother smiled down at me and tugged my arm, racing across the street before the taxi's ran us over. I looked back frantically, my worries doused when I saw Percy right behind me, still holding my hand.

"Alright now let's get into the Cafe pronto." My mother smiled down at me and pulled me along, her cellphone in her hand, chattering away about business schedules.

I sat down in the regular seat I sat at and Percy took his seat across from me. He gave me his goofy grin and looked up. I looked up also to see the waiter, Kim, standing there with a menu in her hand.

"Here you go sweetheart. The usual?" She asked me in a friendly tone. I nodded my head and looked over to Percy.

"What do you want Perce?" I asked.

"Hot Chocolate with Cookies. Ooh! Blue Cookies!" He said with an excited look in his eyes. He loved everything blue. I smiled at him and looked up to Kim, who looked slightly confused.

"Percy would like a Hot Chocolate and Blue cookies. Could I also get a hot chocolate?" I asked politely, sliding the menu over to her. My clipped curls bobbing on my head. I didn't want to cut my hair, but mother forced me too.

"Oh Percy..." She trailed off and looked over to where Percy was sitting.

"Hello Percy!" She said brightly, waving in the opposite direction he was facing. He made a goofy face and I giggled, sticking my tongue out and pulling on my ears. He started laughing along with me. I looked back up to Kim and she looked really confused, but left to go get our orders.

"What's their story?" Percy whispered like we were sharing a secret. I pulled my feet up into the seat and sat on them, leaning across the table to whisper back.

"That couple over there-" I nodded with my head to indicate to a girl with a pretty green dress on and a guy that was across from her, love struck written on his face "They met while she was in India, he was a local doctor. Everyone thought he had witch doctors disease, but he didn't. He was going to jump into a pit of lava when she raced after him 'I can't lose you!' She yelled. They came back to America and now have fifty four kids!" Percy giggled at my story.

"Witch Doctors disease?" He asked skeptically.

I shrugged my shoulders "Hey, take it up with him. I'm not from India." I laughed. My mother came back with an irritated look on her face as she crouched down next to me.

"Are you done eating yet? We have to go! I have three meetings and you are not helping!" She nagged. Stricken, I looked to the plate in front of me, biting my lip hard. I felt the tears at the edge of my vision but forced them back, not wanting to cry in front of my friend.

"But we just got here, and it's my birthday." I whispered, afraid if I talked any louder than my voice would break.

"Well I have a living to make. If you're father hadn't had left us, then maybe we could live normal and happy. But we can't, so take it up with him. If you ever find him." She growled then walked away, her phone ringing. I balled the table cloth in my hands, taking in slow breaths.

Percy sat there silent for a minute before looking around. "Don't look now, but I just saw the most prettiest girl in the world." He whispered to me urgently. I whipped my head around but he put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Look slowly, she doesn't like to be stared at. To your left." He whispered, a smile flickering on his lips. I slowly craned my head to the left, not seeing anything but a wall. I was about to look back at him when he repeated.

"To the left, a little more. Just a little...there." I looked and saw a mirror reflecting my image. My silver owl earrings glinting in the sunlight from the window. I smiled and looked back at him, my eyes shining.

"You're the bestest friend ever." I smiled, taking a sip out of my hot chocolate when Kim put it down. Percy's eyes widened a little and he laughed. I stared at him in confusion for a moment, wondering why he was laughing.

"Whip creamstache." He explained, making a sweeping motion above his upper lip. I blushed and wiped furiously above my lips with my mittens.

"For heavens sake what are you doing! Do you know how much money those cost?" My mother gasped. I turned to see my mom glaring down at me. I looked to my shoes and mumbled an apology.

"Just come along." She grumbled, taking me by the hand and pulling me out of the shop. I never even got to finish eating.

Percy stayed next to me while we made our way to the last stop of the day.

Tiffany's jewelry.

"Dear, you know why we go here?" My mother smiled down at me. She might act all mean and snobby, but deep, and I mean _really deep, _down she loves me. I smiled up at her and nodded my head.

"Because it's my favorite, and a girl store. And to show that you don't need men to do anything." I quoted what she had told me. I didn't really believe in all that but I didn't want to make my mother fuss.

Percy's eyes flashed over to mine, a hurt look on his face. I took his hand gingerly and he smiled, back to the old Percy.

We entered the store and I walked excitedly over to the ring sections, my eyes trailing each and every one.

"Come with me Ms. I will show you the most beautiful necklaces and rings." Percy bowed, pretending to be a person that worked here. I giggled at his held out hand and took it, intertwining our fingers. His eyes snapped to our hands then to me, a twinkle in his eyes. I blushed and looked down, dragging Percy to the section I loved.

"Look Percy! I love this one." I whispered excitedly. I looked over to him and smiled wide, him mimicking me.

"Ma'am, can I see that one right there?" I asked the lady behind the counter, pointing to the pretty yellow one. She nodded stiffly and pulled it out, handing it to me carefully. I took it giddily and slipped it on my ring finger, sighing. I twirled around like a princess once and looked over to Percy, his eyes shining brightly.

"That's your ring. That's gonna be your wedding ring, I know it." He promised.

I rolled my eyes "But it's yellow. Wedding Rings are _white._It's a rule._" _I corrected him. He crossed his arms and smirked down at me.

"Some rules are meant to be broken. It's special like you, I can tell." He argued.

"Ms. That's a yellow rose diamond, it's very special." The lady piped up, as if she was backing Percy up. He gave me a smug look.

"Will you be buying that?" The lady asked kindly. I looked over to see my mother in the necklace section, talking to another woman. I sighed sadly and shook my head.

"I wish." I mumbled, sliding the loose ring off my finger and placing it on the counter for the lady. She stared at me sympathetically. I took Percy's hand and walked over to the small clock I saw.

"It's almost five fifteen; the exact time I was born. Double digits finally." I said with excitement. A shadow clouded Percy's expression and darkened it, a large frown forming on his face. I began walking over to my mom when Percy stopped me.

"Ya, the day you stop being a child. Grow up." He sighed, a miserable look on his face. I gave him a quizzical look and nodded slowly, not really knowing how to answer.

"About that Annabeth..growing up. Uhm., I have to go." He muttered, the words stumbling over themselves. I watched him closely for a moment, confused. I replayed the sentence he just said and my heart stopped. I couldn't hear or see anything else but his sad face.

Oh Gods no, please no.

"No Percy. No." I whispered urgently, tears misting my eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his untamed hair.

"You can't leave me! No! I won't let you." I cried desperately.

"You think I want to do this Annabeth?" He asked through gritted teeth.

I put my hands over my ears, singing "La La La" so I couldn't hear him.

"Ann-Annabeth!" He hollered, pulling my hands away from my ears. My eyes widened, he had never yelled at me before. His eyes widened and he let go of me.

"I'd never want to leave you, but you don't need me anymore. I have to go." He said gently. I looked up into those sea green eyes I loved and started crying.

"You can't leave me Percy. I..I love you!" I sobbed, clutching onto his arm for life. His eyes widened a little and I noticed something wet sliding down his cheek.

"I love you too Annabeth. I always will." He whispered. He had never cried before.

"You're crying." I whispered, shocked. He put a hand to his face, a surprised look on his face.

He pulled me into a hug and pulled back, clicking the up button on the elevator.

"It'll be like you never knew me. You'll forget." He said softly, still crying. I took his hand, crying heavily.

"I don't want to forget you Percy! I won't!" I demanded.

He looked heartbroken when he pulled my hand off his sleeve and walked into the elevator. I stood there, breathing heavily, scared. He gave me one heartfelt smile before the doors closed, sealing him in there forever.

I ran to the closed doors and began pounding on them, screaming out "Percy!" My mother and others heard and she ran over to me, grabbing me by the waist.

"No Percy!" I screamed, my vision blurred by how much I was crying and sniffling.

"Your sons in there?" The lady behind the counter asked worriedly. My mother shook her head.

"Annabeth's imaginary friend." She said quietly then turned back to look at me. She rubbed my arm to try and calm me, but I didn't want to be calmed. I wanted Percy.

"Look sweety, I know you loved this..um..figment of your imagination. But sometimes they just have to go, maybe it's best he's gone." She said gently. I stared at her coldly as she tried to explain why Percy left.

I heard a ding and looked over to the elevator, hope seizing in me. The doors opened and

no Percy.

I covered my face in my hands and tried to calm my ever flowing river of tears.

Percy didn't want me anymore.

"Look honey, I got you a pretty necklace. See?" My mother said calmly, pulling my hair up so she could clasp the ice cold necklace on.

"Come on lets go." She grabbed my hand and led me out of the store. I yanked my hand out of hers right when we got out of the store and walked next to her stiffly.

* * *

**Please Review, Thank You. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Sundays at Tiffany's **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**15 Years Later**

"Just shut up and drink the wine." Thalia smirked, sipping at the cool drink. I rolled my eyes at her and sipped at the drink, not really liking the taste.

"So, you're getting married." Silena smiled widely at me, nearly bursting with excitement. I let out a chuckle at her enthusiasm and nodded slowly.

"To Luke Castellan." Juniper added, nudging Silena. I rolled my eyes at them.

Luke was a famous actor, and Silena's favorite.

"You are like soo lucky!" Thalia added with a barbie voice, swishing her drink around absentmindedly.

"Well you're taking Nico to the wedding right?" I smirked, making her go red in the face. She rolled her eyes, still trying to play cool while Juniper giggled.

"Ya well the wedding's soon, and you aren't even finished arranging it!" Silena squeaked, worried.

"You know what they say about procrastinating your wedding." Thalia added, still not listening. She wasn't really into girly things.

I rolled my eyes, irritated. She always brought that up. "Thalia, I love him." I reminded her, which she couldn't get through her head.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I got you guys something; bridesmaid presents." I grinned, walking into the kitchen and behind the island, picking up the blue bags.

"Eek! Tiffany's!" Silena squealed. I laughed at her, she was really into things about makeup or jewelry .

"The best for my best friends." I commented, handing each of them a bag. Thalia was hesitant but looked through her bag, smiling at what she saw.

"Thanks Annie." She said, sounding touched. I smiled proudly at her.

"Thank you guys for being there for me." I said sincerely. I saw Silena tearing up and dabbing at her eyes.

"Being married is great, you'll be as happy as me and Charlie." She promised, smiling to herself. I didn't really think anyone could be as happy as those two, but it's the thought that counts.

"Ya thanks."

"I'm planning the bachelorette party!" Thalia yelled, fistpumping the air, the excitement finally in her eyes. I snickered at her and nodded.

"You'll kill me if I don't let you, and you throw the best of parties." I agreed.

"Ya! Remember that one time when the buffalo-" Juniper giggled, but was cut off by a scared looking Thalia.

"Don't. Mention. The. Buffalo!" She pleaded, hands over ears. I rolled my eyes and stood up, going to take the call from the phone.

"Hello?" I asked over the receiver.

"Hey Sweetheart." A warm voice answered me. I smiled to myself.

"Luke." I said affectionately.

"Hey I can't talk long, sorry. I have to do this interview..blah blah blah." He chuckled over the phone.

"Ok honey."

"Hey did you narrow down the flower arrangements?" Luke asked. My throat closed and I tried swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Uhm, no. I'm getting on to that today." I added quickly.

"Oh ok baby. I gotta go, love ya." He called over the phone. I pounded the end call button and sighed to myself before walking back into the living room.

The next day my eyes opened wide, the alarm ringing through my ears. I slammed my hand on the clock and dragged myself out of the bed, going into the bathroom.

I turned the shower and yelled out in frustration when it didn't work. The stupid repairman has yet to fix my simple shower and ignores all my calls.

A little while later I ran out of the apartment "Billy, this is Annabeth _again." _I gritted my teeth. "Repair my shower or face my wrath!" I growled, slamming the end button on the iPhone. I know it was stupid and silly, but I really had nothing else to threaten him with. My shower hasn't worked for weeks, and I depended on taking showers at Thalia's or Silena's.

"Good morning Mr. Zee." I said politely while passing him. He smiled widely at me and waved. I walked past and into bustling New York.

I sighed in relief and looked across the street. A dark figure was standing on the other side of the street, staring at me intensively. I hailed a taxi and was about to hop in when I heard a beep and cursing.

"What are you doing idiot?" A man yelled from inside the car, an irritated look creased into his brow. The guy looked to the man in confusion.

"Are you talking to me?"

"No idiot I'm talking to my momma, of course you!" The guy in the taxi hollered. I saw a vein pop in his neck and I watched the strange guy closer. He looked oddly familiar.

"Wait-you can see me?" The guy asked quickly, his heading whipping around and his eyes connecting with mine. I stared at his intense green eyes for a moment before jumping into the cab, feeling goose bumps rise on my forearms.

"Just drop me off at the Athena building." I told the man, staring out the side window, searching for something. I had no idea what though.

Twenty minutes later I arrived at work. I sighed then looked ahead, noticing the same man from before. My heart quickened and I avoided my gaze. I stared down at my shoes when someone bumped into me. I looked up to see none other than the guy.

"Anna...Annabeth Chase?" He asked shyly. I stared at him like he grew an extra head before nodding slowly. He might be some whack job. But he sure was handsome.

"Wow I haven't seen you in..forever. I missed you, you look good. Really good." He shot me a dazzling smile. I aquired my poker face and frowned at him.

"Do I know you? Did we meet at the market or something?" I asked, losing my patients. He stared at me for a moment before cracking up at what I had said.

"Oh Wise Girl. You are still so funny!" He laughed, clapping me on the shoulder. I glowered at him for touching me. The nickname opening an old wound.

"Who are you and who do you think you are, calling me that?" I snarled fiercely. He looked taken aback, his green eyes flickering between me and his shoes.

"Are you ok Annie? Did you catch a cold?" He asked me, true concern in his voice. I rolled my eyes and pushed past the freak.

"Annabeth! Wait up!" He called, rushing through traffic to get to me. I sighed and rubbed my temples, annoyed.

"Who are you?" I growled when he had caught up. He stuck his hands into his coat pockets and gave me a goofy grin which made me falter.

"My gosh Annie you got so tall." He commented. I had no idea what he was talking about; he was about six one and I was five ten.

I just stood there, trying to keep my cool.

"I can't believe I'm back. I get to see you again." He had a look in his eyes that told me we had been friends before. Yet I had no idea who this was.

"Who are you again?" I asked a little kinder, truly wanting to know now.

"It's-it's me! It's Percy." He whispered, his eyes scanning the crowd.

I couldn't see or feel anything. I looked to him, a coldness taking over my body.

"Percy?" I asked, trying to play it dumb. No way he could be Percy.

"Ya, remember. Best Friends, I left when you turned ten." A pained look flashed in his eyes and out the very next moment, staring down at me with warm eyes.

"H-how did you.." I trailed off, starting to feel scared. This man couldn't be Percy, my _imaginary _friend.

Before letting him respond I ran into the building as fast as possible and took the stairs, not risking the elevator. Good luck I jogged in the mornings.

After a while of making schedules and assorting plans, I sucked the courage up to talk to my mom.

"Hey mom, do you...do you remember Percy?" I asked nonchalantly, freaking out on the inside.

"Ugh I wish I could forget. I took you to the Psychologist and he told me to let you keep your little friend; and one day he would leave. Thank Gods he did." She said, an irritated look on her face. I winced a little and shut my mouth, not wanting to hear her bad talk him.

"Why do you ask?" She asked suddenly, stopping what she was doing to stare at me.

"Uhm nothing. I just ran into this guy today...sort of reminded me of him." I said, staring down at my fingers, not daring to look her in the eye. She narrowed her eyes at me but went back to working. I sighed in relief.

I looked over to the clock and nearly jumped in joy, quitting time. I pulled my coat on over my designer jacket and took a brisk walk outside, eyeing the perimeter warily.

Seeing the psycho from before nowhere in sight, I let out a pleased sigh and started my trip home.

"So where are we going?" A deep voice asked from behind me. I jumped at the sound and turned quickly, the man standing there. I let out an irritated huff, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What do you want?" I growled, tired.

"Aw come on Annie. It's me Percy, don't you remember?" His voice had a note of sadness that chewed on my heart. But I kept strong.

"Prove it."

"When we did the pony rides you always wanted the pink one."

"I was six, what little girl doesn't want the pink one?" I retorted incredulously. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember something else.

His eyes brightened in idea "When you were in fourth grade you had a seasonal play coming up, and you were the lead role. Little Jellie." He smiled softly at the memory then frowned. "You asked your mother to come and she promised, but right before the show she had to go to a meeting. You cried but I comforted you and sat right in the front row,cheering you on."

My mouth hit the floor, only...only _Percy _would know that.

"You're...Percy?" I asked quietly, a little scared.

He looked down at me with concern and nodded.

We stared at each other for a few moments before instead of hugging him; I slapped him right across the face.

"Ow!" He protested, cupping his cheek.

I looked away apologetically. "Does it hurt?" I asked after a moment.

"If you mean by wanting to crawl into a dark corner and cry, then yes it hurts." He replied none the bit sarcastic.

"I'm sorry..it's just." I took in a deep breath before continuing. "Percy, he hurt me. Bad. I cried months after he-you left." I admitted.

He looked at me like I had just slapped him in the face again before looking off to my right.

"Look, I didn't have a choice then." He gruffly said.

"But you have one now?" I shot back, getting angry again.

"No! I don't know why I'm here...The only reason I can think of is because you're unhappy. So Annabeth, tell me what makes you unhappy." He said gently while we were walking off.

"Unhappy? I am _not _unhappy. I'm the opposite! My life is..perfect." I smiled to myself and sighed with satisfaction. I stopped hearing footsteps next to me and turned around. Seeing no Percy I turned forward, confused.

Right when I turned around Percy was there, inches from my face. My heart rate quickened at how close we were, his body heat warming me a little.

"Come on Annabeth. I know you, what's wrong." He whispered, staring down at me expectantly. I pushed my thoughts away and took a step back, trying to act innocent.

"You don't know me. You left me." I said bitterly, the wound raw.

"I didn't have a choice." He growled, finally irritated. I pushed past him and decided I needed some help.

I sat outside the office, waiting for my turn. Sighing in frustration, I waited for the next kid to get out so I could talk to Silena.

"What are you in for?" I asked a little boy that looked no older than eight.

He looked up from the nintendo in his hands and sighed dramatically. "Well, my 'mother' says I'm depressed and illusion. She says Peter isn't real." He rolled his eyes as if that was the stupidest thing ever.

"Peeta?" I asked confused. Wasn't that a guy from Harry Potter..wait no, Hunger Games.

"Pet_er_." He corrected, looking to the seat next to him. He said a quick few words to the invisible 'Peter'.

The light dinged green and the boy stood up at the same time as me. "I'll only take a second." I promised, dashing in before he could protest.

"So, is Pet-Annabeth!" Silena looked up from her paperwork and frowned at me.

"This is important!" I cried, taking a seat and holding my head.

She eyed me for a moment. "Is it Luke?"

I shook my head, why did everyone think it was Luke? "No, Percy."

Her eyebrows rose in confusion, "Percy?"

"Percy Jackson." I whispered, a shiver going up my spine at using his name after such a long time.

"Who is that?" She asked, a wary look in her eyes.

"My imaginary friend." I replied calmly, waiting for her to laugh.

"Imaginary friend?" She repeated, slightly confused.

I explained everything to her, all leading up to thirty minutes ago.

"So you're telling me, that your imaginary friend Percy is back?" She asked after a moment of silence.

I nodded slowly.

"Is he hot?" She asked, a glint in her eyes. My eyes widened at her question.

"Silena, you-you're married!" I gasped.

She rolled her eyes at me "I'm not asking for _me. _Since you find it so hard to answer the question, he obviously is." She smirked at me, a triumphant look in her eyes.

For some reason I blushed scarlet, looking away.

"Well..he's not _ugly. _But..that's besides the point!" I snapped.

She giggled at me. "Well just take it calm he probably isn't Percy and just wants an autograph from Luke, y'know?"

I sat there for a moment, contemplating her solution. "Ya you're right. Of course thanks." I said before walking out and giving the boy a goodbye.

Luke and me were going out tonight to the Cafe I had enjoyed as a little girl. I smiled to myself when I got there, remembering all the times I had been there.

Luke noticed me and walked over to me, kissing me on the cheek. I kissed him back and took his hand, leading him into the small place. My eyes went to the table that I had sat at as a kid, and I felt my body weaving through the crowds to it.

I saw down in my old regular seat, feeling the comfortable fluff in it. Luke began sitting down in Percy's old seat and I shot up. "No! You- you can't sit there. I mean, uhm sit here." I smiled innocently, referring to the seat next to me. He eyed me for a moment before sitting down.

A lady came over with our menus, smiling politely. Yet I could see the excitement and longing in her eyes when she saw Luke. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

I felt a weird presence around and looked up, only to see Percy himself. He noticed Luke wasn't sitting in his seat and smiled gleefully.

"Thanks Annie, you saved my seat." He smiled a cheeky grin.

Luke looked over to me sharply and I sighed.

"Can I sit here?" Percy asked us, seemingly not wanting to be rude. Luke looked to me again and I quietly shook my head, pleading him to say no.

"Of course." Luke smiled his grand smile, his hand out in a gesturing manner. Percy grinned again and plopped down in the seat.

"We would like the Vermicelli." Luke told the waitress that had come over. Percy sharply turned to look at me, true concern on his face.

"Does that have mushrooms on it? Because if it does then Annabeth can't eat it. It makes her throw up, she's allergic." Percy looked to me for confirmation.

"Really? You never told me that." Luke grumbled, obviously agitated. I mentally scowled at them.

"Uh ya, but I just eat around them." I said quickly, pretending to still look at my menu.

"Why don't you just change your order then?" Percy looked at me like that was the simplest thing ever. I smiled a little at his happy face and nodded my head.

"Ya, ya you're right. Actually I'd like to have the...chicken and pasta." I told the waiter. Percy perked up and grinned again.

"Ooh that sounds delicious. Hey waiter could I get that too?" Percy pipped up to the lady. I noticed Luke staring daggers at Percy.

"Pasta? This late?" Luke asked like it was ridiculous.

"Yep." Percy answered, popping the 'p'.

"Hey Luke, you wanna change your order too?" Percy asked, completing oblivious to Luke's hate stare.

"No." He said coldly before putting on a poker face and smiling.

"So Percy, I never heard of you." Luke looked over to me then back to Percy.

"Well me and Annie here were best friends. Ain't that right?" Percy looked up at me, a dazzling smile on his face. He seemed so cheery and childish I couldn't help but smile.

"Ya." I replied without thinking.

"So..wow you guys are getting married? Lucky you." He said to Luke, taking a piece of bread out of the small container.

"So tell me what you love about her." Percy asked after he gulped down his bread, us two just sitting while the tension rose.

"Well uh..I love how..organized she is." Luke fumbled for words, which made me feel low. I looked down to my plate, trying not to show my disappointment and hurt.

I felt someone's gaze on my head and looked up to see Percy, his eyes misty as if he were somewhere else.

"That's not something about _her _though. What do you love about her?" Percy insisted to hear, still staring at me.

"I don't understand your question." Luke replied rather harshly.

Percy rolled his eyes at Luke. "I mean like her smile, the way she lights up when she sees a book. The way her hair curls like a princesses, that kinda stuff." Percy answered, a large smile on his face. I looked to him and saw him looking at me.

"Books? You like books?" Luke looked at me, a glint in his eyes.

I nodded sheepishly, hoping the food would come soon.

"Seems Percy knows a lot about you." Luke growled.

"Well you're supposed to know about the people you love." Percy stated like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Percy really wasn't helping.

"Oh so you love her?" Luke declared, like he caught Percy doing a crime.

"Ya who doesn't?" Percy asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Friend like, of course." I added, smiling at Luke. I really didn't want him to get so upset. Percy laughed as if that was the stupidest thing he ever heard and bit into his meal as well.

"So I heard you were an Actor?" Percy looked over to Luke, trying to start a conversation. Luke looked like he was disgusted as to talking to someone like Percy, but smiled and nodded, chatting away with my imaginary friend that wasn't so imaginary anymore.

* * *

**sorry it's taking a long time, but people wanted this c: I went to my friends, lol...**

**I'm gonna try not to go exactly by the movie, because I don't just wanna take everything...so ya..**

**Please Review, Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Did you know that Annabeth's birthday is somewhere in February? I read it off of the UK site, but I _might _be mistaken.. *.* lol~**

**Here ya go, next chapter ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Ok Percy, well we have to go now." I said, smiling as normal as possible. Percy nodded and stood up, following us out.

"Thanks for paying. Who knew you had to use green paper to pay for things?" Percy laughed along with Luke. Luke looked over to me with a _is this guy serious? _look. I shrugged my shoulders and laughed along to be kind.

A taxi pulled over and Luke got in, me following suit. I ducked down to get in when I felt a finger poke me in the shoulder. I turned around and Percy was standing there, his eyes bright with victory.

"Tagged ya last." He grinned.

I stared at him in shock, how could he have remembered that? That was so long ago…but he probably froze in time or something.

I gulped down the lump in my throat and smiled faintly, feeling pale. I waved politely before closing the door behind me, taking in a deep breath.

"Do you think we'll be seeing him anymore?" Luke asked in the taxi nonchalantly, but you could see the edge to him.

"No!-no. No, I don't think so." I answered quickly. I was having the weirdest day and I just wanted it to end.

He eyed me for a moment before nodding. I rolled my eyes and leant into him, kissing him on the cheek. "Don't worry Luke, I'm pretty sure he's gone." I reassured, hoping that was true. Hoping he was just a figment of my imagination.

I felt Luke relax and smile down at me. "Good. Not to be rude or anything…" He trailed off and I laughed.

"He was kind of an oddball, I know." I finished for him. He chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

I snuggled into Luke's side, holding our intertwined fingers in front of me.

"Oh and about you moving in next week, we're gonna have to move that to in about a month or so." Luke said in a distracted tone, as if he really didn't care. I groaned internally, great, another month without a shower!

"Why?" I almost whined.

"Well my big audition is coming up and I can't be tired by helping you around the house all day. What if I get injured? We can't afford me not to get this." He answered as if it was simple. I scowled at the air and moved a little ways away from him, annoyed.

"Aw Annie c'mon, you know I want you to live with me." Luke purred, pulling me to him. I looked out the window, refusing to look at him. I wanted him to think I was mad, because really I was just aggravated. I was supposed to move in _last _month, but we had postponed it then also.

"Annie." He warned playfully. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. He kissed me and I sat there, feeling like I _shouldn't _kiss back.

"Bye Luke." I said in monotone, exiting the cab when we had pulled up to my apartment complex. I sighed, shutting the door and clacking up to the door.

"Finally. You know walking was faster?" A voice behind me asked, making me freeze. My heartbeat quickened and I slowly turned around, relieved and annoyed that it was Percy standing there.

"So you are real." I grumbled like it was a real inconvenience.

He noticed my tone but decided to dismiss it "I know right? It's so..weird.." Percy called, sitting on a bench on the other side of the street. I looked both ways before crossing, running fast in my heels and hoping not to get hit by a taxi driver.

I was barely missed and stood in front of him, breathing heavily. Percy stared at me like a child would and I tried hard to not meet his eyes and get lost in them.

"So who was Luke?" He asked, clearly intrigued. He seemed not as hostile about Luke as Luke was about him.

"He's my..my fiancé." I stuttered for some reason, staring at the ground.

"Your fiancé? You're getting married? Wow!" Percy exclaimed, a light in his eyes. He looked back at me with an eager face.

"Yeah. Woohoo." I said with a lot less enthusiasm, but Percy didn't notice.

"Well I better go get some sleep." I made up an excuse. He nodded and smiled, bidding me a farewell.

"Ok, bye Wise Girl. See you tomorrow." Percy laid down on the bench and put an arm under his head, yawning.

Apprehensively, I began to walk away. I just came to the yellow line in the middle of the road before turning around and walking back to him.

"Wait- where are you staying?" I asked hesitantly while he sat himself up.

"Why here of course."

I gasped in disgust. We were in New York, and it was winter.

And snowing.

"Out here?" I asked incredulously. He nodded his head slowly, not understanding my worry.

"You can't stay out here!"

"Yeah I can, look it'll be just like when we use to go camping." He reassured, setting himself back down.

"No, Percy-Percy!" I walked in front of him and was about to shake him, trying to get him to sit up again. I put my hand on his shoulder to shake him, when his startling eyes opened, freezing me in place. He stared up at me like an innocent child with a caring smile on his face, and all I could do was stare.

After what I realized was about five minutes of staring, I whispered quietly "Come on Percy, you can stay with me." And helped him up. His body was so warm I had an urge to snuggle into him, but of course I wouldn't do that. He smiled gratefully and nodded, slipping his hand into mine.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked nervously, only staring at our hands and not pulling mine away.

"Getting ready to walk across the street..?" He said, more like asked, with a confused expression on his face. I burned bright pink and finally pulled my hand away, noticing how fast it was getting cold now that it wasn't in his hand.

"Oh that. Force of habit." He smiled sheepishly and then looked the other way as if to search for cars. I nodded even though he couldn't see, still blushing madly. Why was I blushing so hard? He only grabbed my hand…

_You are with Luke! _A voice snapped at me in disapproval. I straightened a little, agreeing with the little voice.

"Come on." Percy tugged on my wrist instead of my hand, leading me across the road. I couldn't help but notice how close we were, and how his breathing seemed to calm me down. How he seemed so kind and friendly, when I was neither to him…

"Don't beat yourself up, Wise Girl. If someone came to me and said the things I have, I bet I'd act just like you." Percy whispered in my ear, as if he could hear my thoughts. I opened the door then led him in. I looked up at him gratefully and nodded, smiling a little.

"Sorry about the mess. Luke keeps telling me he'll come over and help me but look how that's turned out." I apologized, fuming about Luke. He had told me he'd help me arrange my furniture that I still hadn't gotten too, and fix my shower.

I walked into my bedroom then back into the living room with two pillows and a blanket, adjusting them onto the couch so it'd be comfortable for him.

I pushed the scattered furniture out of the way and brushed all the blue prints off of the table sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry, I don't have a shower either." I apologized. "But luckily I'll be moving out of this dump before long."

Percy sat down on the couch and chuckled, smiling up at me. I stared into his eyes and felt myself melting. Before I decided to do something stupid and irrational, I looked away and moved back to the door frame.

"Well alright then. You..try to get some sleep." I said awkwardly, pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Annie?" Percy looked at me with sincere eyes.

"Ya Perce?" I smiled back at him, feeling more comfortable.

"Thanks a lot." He grinned before laying down and pulling the covers over himself. Not seconds later, I heard him snoring. I giggled and walked over to him slowly. He was twenty something, but he looked younger. In his sleep he looked about eighteen, but when he was awake he _seemed _ten.

_His personality didn't change because he didn't. _A voice whispered to me. I smiled softly down at his charming face and pushed a strand of his hair out of his face, even though it wouldn't really matter.

"Thank you, Percy." I whispered before walking back to the door frame, turning the lights off and making my way to my bedroom. I felt something thump in my chest and realized it was my heart. I put a hand to my chest and scowled at my self. Hell-o! I am engaged! You aren't suppose to see others like this, or let them in your house!

_He would've died, Annabeth. _My reasonable brain calmed me. He _would've _died, he wasn't ready for 'the real world' it would kill him.

But not if I was around.

I smiled to myself before walking into my room and seeing how late it was, groaning and plopping myself down on the bed.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. I sat up in bed and noticed something at the end of my bed.

A man!

I screamed and threw a pillow at him, making him fall off the bed.

"Ow!" He yelled. I screamed louder, chucking another pillow at the man on the floor. His head shot up like a rabbits and his eyes searched the room with confusion. His eyes settled on me and he furrowed his eyebrows. His green eyes seemed familiar and it finally clicked.

"Percy Jackson what are you doing in my _bed!" _I shrieked, demanding an answer from him. He stood up from the floor with a sheepish smile on his lips.

"I thought you were still scared of the dark." He answered truthfully. I narrowed my eyes at him and sighed in frustration.

"Percy, why would I be afraid of the dark? I'm grown up now." I asked him slowly. He stared at me for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. I sighed and shook my head.

"Just get back to sleep." I said quietly, looking over to the stand and noticing it was three in the morning. He nodded and sat down on the bed.

"I meant in the living room!" I snapped, throwing another pillow at his head. He stood up quickly and nodded, I could basically see him scolding himself. He awkwardly walked to the door then poked his head back in.

"Should I..?" He put his hand on the door and closed it without waiting for a response. I covered my face with my hands, noticing how hot my face was.

This man was going to be the death of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Wise Girl, wake up." Someone whispered into my ear, shaking me gently. I groaned and reached my hand out to hit whatever was trying to wake me up.

"C'mon." They urged. I groaned louder and smacked my hand down on their face, trying to warn them to leave me alone.

The person, that I could detect male, sighed and chuckled.

"Guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way?" I responded by pulling the covers over my head.

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted off of the bed, and I fully awoken.

I stiffened and the person threw me over their shoulder.

"Let me down! How dare you manhandle me!" I screamed, punching the tall man on the back. I felt him chuckle and I kicked and screamed some more.

He set me down on the couch and I crossed my arms than looked up to meet his eyes. His sea green eyes pulled the memories of last night to the surface of my brain like a tide.

"Percy?" I asked aloud in surprise, as if I hadn't had thought he'd make it through the night.

"Annabeth?" He imitated me, smirking. I rolled my eyes at him and looked around the room in shock.

It looked beautiful.

The couches and table were set up perfectly in alignment with the tv. Flowers rested on the table along with the remotes.

I gawked at the house, it looked so clean and organized.

"You did this?" I asked in shock. His smile widened and his eyes gleamed.

"Yeah! You told me you wanted it done, so I just went ahead and did it while you were sleeping…" He trailed off, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably.

I got off of the couch slowly then tackle hugged him.

"Thank you so much Percy! I love you forever!" I laughed, hugging him tightly. I looked up to him to see him looking down at me with a _huge _grin on his face.

My phone rang right in between our hug and I nearly jumped out of my skin, pulling away from Percy. I flushed pink and quickly apologized for taking the phone.

"Hello?" I asked a little irritated.

"Is this a bad time?" Luke's voice asked over the phone in confusion. I recovered myself quickly before answering.

"Oh Luke! Honey. No it's ok, I was just…what do you need again?" I asked nervously, my eyes darting to Percy. I wonder what Luke's reaction would be to this.

"Uh I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ice rink today, to make up for last night?" He asked me.

I bit my lip and my eyes trailed over to Percy again, scanning his face slowly. I scolded myself after a moment _Stop that! _

"Of course, but is it ok if I bring a friend? Please?" I begged with a puppy voice, knowing he'd cave in.

"Fine.." He sighed, obviously just wanting us to be alone.

"Thanks." I beamed and Percy rose an eyebrow at me.

"I love you." Luke said over the phone, and for some reason the words got caught in my throat.

_Say it Annabeth! Say it! _A voice screamed in my head. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish.

"Annabeth?" Luke asked worried, I usually always said it back.

"You too." I answered quietly. I hung the phone up before he could ask what was wrong and I turned to look at Percy, putting on a fake smile.

"C'mon Perce. We're going out." I informed, patting him on the shoulder before making my way to my room. I slipped on a long sleeved lavender shirt and white skinny jeans, adding my coat. I walked into the living room and slipped my credit card into my purse. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Where exactly are we going?" He asked.

"Shopping." I answered with a large smile.

* * *

"I don't like this anymore." Percy whined, modeling a sweater vest.

"Ya ya, turn around." I dismissed his complaints, rolling my eyes.

He shot me a dirty look before rotating his body.

"Can we please go get some ice cream now?" He groaned like a child.

"Percy, it's winter time." I said slowly like I was talking to a five year old.

He rolled his eyes "Fine, hot chocolate."

I was about to reply when a fake blonde came over, smiling widely at Percy.

"Hey there handsome." She purred seductively.

"Hi!" Percy replied cheerfully, not noticing her tone.

"You wanna go out somewhere with me?" She asked suggestively.

Percy's eyes widened with excitement and he looked over to me. "Can we go to the carnival? I wanna go!" He pleaded me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Seaweed Brain, I don't think she's talking about the Carnival." I said awkwardly, shifting my feet.

"And who are you?" She turned her gaze to me, scanning me up and down in disapproval.

"A friend. C'mon Perce, we gotta go." I tugged on his arm but the lady caught him.

"Hold up blondie. Perce would much rather come with me." She turned to Percy and smiled at him innocently.

I turned my glare to Percy and put my hands on my hips. He looked really uncomfortable.

"We'll go get hot chocolate and go to the ice rink." I sung.

Percy's eyes lightened up and he was at my side in a second. "Hot chocolate!" He exclaimed.

The lady stared at us in disgust and flipped her hair.

"Have fun with your _son" _She growled before walking away. Percy stuck his tongue out at her back and put his hands to his head, making an 'antlers' motion.

I laughed and took him by the wrist, forcing him to stop. "C'mon goofy." I teased, pulling him by the wrist to the next store.

"But you said we could go get hot chocolate! I gave up the Carnival for this." Percy whined again. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine, let's go." I grumbled, leading him to the food court. When we got there Percy sat down.

"I'll be right back, you stay here." I instructed. Percy frowned and looked down at his hands but nodded slowly as if her were thinking of something. I walked over to the stand and paid the lady for two hot chocolates before making my way back to Percy.

"Extra marshmallows just how you like it." I said like a waitress, putting his down in front of him. He sat there quietly before taking a sip. He sat in silence, which confused me.

"You okay Perce?" I asked in concern. He was never this quiet.

"Do you think I'm childish?" He asked quietly, his eyes not meeting mine. My gaze softened and I put a hand on his in reassurance.

"Aw Perce, don't mind that lady. She doesn't know what she's talking about. I like you just the way you are." Percy's eyes slowly made there way to my face and I beamed at him, trying hard to think of anything but what I said so my face didn't heat up.

A grin slowly formed on his face and he took a sip of hot chocolate. "Thanks Wise Girl." He smiled.

I took a sip of my drink and he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked suspiciously.

He pointed to above his lip and my face flushed. I swiped quickly, getting the mustache off of my face.

Percy's eyes glimmered with amusement and I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

He scrunched his eyebrows together and stuck his tongue out back at me.

"Whatever Seaweed Brain, we gotta get going." I laughed, picking up my drink and throwing the tray in the trash.

"Ok." He smiled brightly and followed me out of the mall with a more than a couple flirty stares from other women.

I bit back my jealousy and continued walking, Percy oblivious the whole time, just smiling at me and staring ahead so he didn't get tackled into by a fellow New Yorker.

"So we're going to the ice rink now, right?" Percy asked, bubbling with hidden excitement. I nodded and decided to distract him.

"Hey Percy, you can play this till we get there." I reached into my purse and pulled my phone out, turning on Angry Birds.

"Thanks Wise Girl." He glowed, his eyes shining. I felt something twist and a suddenly my heart picked up speed while the world around us slowed down.

"No problem."

* * *

**Requested that I updated, terribly sorry that I've been neglective. I'm trying to finish all these stories so I had to pause a few. **

**(Call me CLEM if you address me, please. )**

**Please review, thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-pops head around corner- Hey guys! Remember me? No? *okaymeme* lol but seriously, apparently I don't know the meaning of HATIUS cause, well,... here I am!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I won I won!" Percy cheered, jumping around. I scowled at him, slightly peeved that it took a childish man thirty minutes to complete Angry Birds while I was still on level three.

"Sh!" I grumbled, other New Yorkers giving Percy weird stares. I pulled his hands down to his sides, calming him down.

"You're just jealous cause I beat you." He grinned, knowing he hit a sore spot. I growled before pushing him gently away, crossing my arms and walking ahead of him. He laughed like it was the funniest thing, jogging to keep up with me.

"Finally I beat ya! I beat ya Wise Girl!" He continued to chant, making my eye twitch uncontrollably. He started to go through my other apps. I noticed his eyes reading something before his eyes widened in surprise, pulling the phone away from his face. I took it from him suspiciously, wondering what was wrong with it.

_Are you with Mr. hottie? Percy was it? ~Silena _

I felt my face grow a couple degrees hotter, silently using every curse word and directing it towards Silena. Why? WHY!?

Suddenly I heard a round of low chuckles. I looked over to Percy with a sharp glare before remembering what my phone had said, making me duck my head and look the other way, flushed.

"You sure are weird, Wise Girl." Percy said nonchalantly. I glared at the ground, imagining his face(which didn't help one bit with my blushing problem.). Silena must've known he would pick see that. She must've!

"S-Shut up," I tried weakly, cursing once more. I cleared my throat before stopping at an intersection, taking my humiliation out on the walk button. I jabbed it a good forty three times before Percy slowly lowered my hand, a cautious look on his face. I noticed the humor mingled in, always there no matter what.

"Look Annabeth!" Percy grabbed my attention, pointing toward the walk sign that was now lit up. I nodded my head, beginning my trek across the street. Halfway there I suddenly realized that there was something in my hand, startling my slightly. i didn't have to look down to know it was Percy's hand.

And truth is, I kind of liked it.

* * *

"Luke! Luuuke~" Percy called, waving his hand back and forth rapidly. I almost facepalmed myself, instead having to improvise with a shake of the head. Had he really been like this when we were little? So childish? It was starting to get ridiculous.

Right when Luke's eyes landed on Percy his smile melted away and he immediately switched his gaze to stare at me. His face hardened and his lips tightened into a fine line but I could see the anger blazing in his eyes.

"C'mon," Percy rushed me, wobbling down the hill of seats and to the ice rink. He had to cling onto me and basically be carried, insisting on putting his ice skates _before _getting to the rink.

I groaned and panted, his arms that were on my arm cutting off circulation. He smiled apologetically, loosening his grip on me. He switched so one hand was holding the railing and the other was clinging onto me, taking slow, wobbly steps one at a time.

I had a few choice words selected for him, rolling my shoulder and checking if it was still in place. I shot him a dirty look to which he smiled cutely at, making my anger harder to fuel.

He wore a blue peacoat with a matching loose beanie that was pulled back so his bangs were showing. He was wearing ice skates that we had rented and some jeans. I smiled proudly at my work. I mean sure, I wasn't really _into _fashion but..he looked pretty darn handsome.

And apparently other girls thought so too, though I didn't really worry. Percy was concentrating on holding onto the wall, pushing himself so he was skating. He seemed pretty preoccupied.

"I thought you said he wouldn't come around anymore?" A voice hissed irritably in my ear. I turned to look at Luke, trying for a smile. He didn't return it.

"I thought so too, but well...here we are." I laughed light and awkward, looking back over to Percy, worried he'd fall over and maybe cry(who knows, he's childish enough).

"-and I said-Annabeth! Annabeth are you even listening?!" Luke's voice snapped me back to the present, making me blink up at him.

"I'm sorry, what?" I answered, though even I could hear how distracted I was. I was holding myself back from running over to Percy and making sure he was safe.

"You won't even take your eyes off of him for three seconds!" Luke exclaimed, catching a few people's attention. They turned back, hurrying away. I sighed, running a hand over my face.

"I'm sorry Luke, I'm just worried for him."

"You act like he's your child."

"He might as well be." I sighed, meaning to say it under my breath. Luke rose an eyebrow at me in confusion. I shook my head, standing up and walking to the gates, turning slightly so he could hear me.

"I paid to skate, so I'm skating." And with that I entered the cool rink, a slight shiver running up and down my back. I rubbed my hand across my arm, trying to rid my goosebumps. I felt something grab my hands and pull me forward, startling me slightly. I looked up with wide eyes, being met with playful sea green eyes.

It seems Percy learned how to ski. I smiled slightly, laughing when he tried to impress me and skate backwards, only to land right on his butt.

He groaned in pain, making me chortle once more. After I finished I offered a hand out to help him up. He took it gratefully only to pull me down to his level, now smirking at me. Baffled, I stayed where I was-on my hands and knees, hovering over Percy-before yelling loudly, jumping up and bonking him on the head repeatedly.

"Idiot! You don't pull someone down on an ice rink! How stupid are you?" I yelled, causing a commotion.

"Ow ow ow!" Percy complained with every hit, sinking back. I stopped to catch my breath, giving him one more dirty look before skating away. I felt two arms encircle my waist as I watched Percy pick himself up, making me jump.

"Relax," A voice chuckled into my ear. I did relax, smiling slightly. I turned forward to be met with blue eyes, making my heart pick up. I cuddled into his shoulder while he skated us in a slow circle. I felt him rub circles into my back, helping me further.

"What are you doing skating?" I asked lazily like it was absurd. He chuckled quietly into my ear, taking a moment to reply.

"I paid to skate, so I'm skating." He quoted me, making me roll my eyes and giggle. He pressed his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes. I smiled slightly, kissing him softly.

"I love you," He murmured.

"I love you, too," I answered back, my eyes on Percy.

* * *

**sorry it's short, I might be able to update again since tomorrow starts winter break after school~! sorry for the lukabeth ;-; **

**oh Percy ;D I'm trying not to go overboard with the childishness but I know I'll fail somewhere XD**

**I got a wattpad so if you have one tell me and I'll fan you(still trying to work the site out XD)**

**PLEASE review, Thank You~ (It'll seriously motivate me!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Will Do Percy's POV At Some Point, So Don't Be Confused.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Psst, Annabeth."

"No,"

"You don't even know what I was gonna say!"

"For the last time, I said no."

"But Annie~"

I rubbed my temples, giving in. I put the pencil down, realizing I wasn't getting any work done until I allowed Percy to say whatever was so important.

"What?" I hissed, glaring at him. He blinked at me with his sparkling eyes, his eyebrows furrowing and a childish pout forming onto his lips.

"...I forgot." He grinned sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders innocently. I felt my eye start to twitch, balling my hands into my pillow to keep myself from knocking the man out.

"Can I please finish this?" I grounded out, eyes narrowed. An upset look came onto his face as he stood up from the chair he was sitting at, coming over to plop down next to me on the couch.

"Noooo! I'm boored!" He whined, drooping his head on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics, giggling lightly.

"What do you want to do Percy?" I asked him innocently. He picked his head back up, smiling at me.

"Hm...I want to.." He thought for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows cutely. I smiled softly at him as he continued to think, a cute expression on his face.

"Ah!" He suddenly perked, startling me. I looked away, blushing. I hope he didn't realize I was staring at him...

"I want to have a snow fight!" He beamed at me, his eyes glittering. I stared at him with a quirked eyebrow, studying him for a moment.

"A snowball fight?" I gulped. He nodded his head rapidly, jumping off of the couch to run into my room.

"What are you doing!" I yelled, running after him. His head popped out of my closet, his eyes wide with excitement.

"I'm getting changed, sheesh." He mumbled, walking out of the closet. My eyes doubled size when he walked out with no shirt on.

"Don't c-c-change in front of me!" I shrieked, shielding my eyes, though I couldn't help but separate my fingers. No, bad Annabeth!

"You know you like it." He drawled, a smirk on his face. My face felt hotter than usual, eyes the size of plates. This didn't seem like normal childish Percy who couldn't concentrate on one thing for more than five seconds. This seemed a whole different Percy.

Percy burst out laughing, pointing a finger at me. "You should see your face!" He laughed, pulling shirt over his toned body. I felt like a lava had been poured all over me now.

"Do you even know what you're saying!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot. He grinned at me mischievously, shaking his head.

"Not at all, but I saw it on tv! Your reaction was way better than that other ladies!" He chirped, laughing once more.

"Other lady?" I echoed, a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Who would I have to apologize to?

"Yeah! The lady on the tv, she started kissing him and gross stuff like that." He wrinkled his nose in disgust, shaking his head. I didn't even want to know what he was talking about. Before he pulled his pants down in front of me I quickly ran out of there, trying to control my breathing and red face.

Percy walked out a ten minutes later with a black hoodie and boots, my yankees cap on his head.

I walked into my room when I was sure he was in the living room, stripping my work clothes off and pulling out my favorite fuzzy boots and jeans. I pulled out a peach long sleeved tee and added my sweater, bundling myself in as many layers of clothes I could.

I walked out and watched Percy jump off of the couch, a bright grin on his face.

"Let's go!" He pulled me out of the building, dragging me to a nearby park. A lot of kids were having their own snowball fights, revving Percy up.

"Come on come on!" He urged as I walked along, chuckling at him. He turned to me and I noticed his nose had turned red.

"You're going to get a cold, coming out here unprepared." I scolded lightly, unraveling one of my scarfs. I took him by the shoulders to turn him to me and to stop bouncing. I wrapped my scarf around his neck and picked at it for a few minutes.

"Can I go now?" He whined. I smiled up at him, taking a step back to look at my masterpiece.

"Go on ahead." I gave the clearance. He grinned at me before running off, tripping and landing face first in the snow. I gasped, about to run to him when he flipped over, laughing.

He started making a snow angel in the cold snow, making me smile softly and chuckle.

"Is that your husband?" A voice asked next to me. I jumped, looking over to see a pretty brunette. I felt my cheeks rosy and quickly shook my head.

"Oh I'm sorry, your boyfriend?" She asked me, curiosity sparkling in her kaleidoscope eyes. I shook my hands in front of me now.

"W-We aren't-We aren't dating." I refused, blushing lightly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just presumed...I'm Piper." She smiled kindly at me. I smiled in response, shaking her outstretched hand.

"Annabeth," I introduced. She smiled, turning to look at Percy again. Amusement lit her eyes up and she turned to me again, smiling slightly.

"Are you two related? Or just friends?"

"Just friends." I stated firmly. She nodded her head thoughtfully, a giggle coming from her.

"I just saw you putting on his scarf and...well I just thought from his gaze.." She trailed off, shaking her head as if to dismiss the thought. "Nevermind, forget I said anything." She apologized, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Okay," I nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Annabeth!" Someone called out loudly. I turned to see Percy with a wild grin on his face, pointing to the place in front of him. I squinted my eyes to see writing in the snow.

_Annabeth + Percy = Best Friends Forever_

A soft giggle was heard next to me, and I turned to see Piper smiling at me.

"Friends huh?" She chuckled. I blushed bashfully, looking away.

"Are you harassing people again Pipes?" A deep voice said playfully. I turned to see a guy with blonde hair walking towards us, his eyes light and amused. Piper jumped and the smile turned shaky on her face, her own blush breaking out.

I smirked, giggling softly at her expression.

"J-Jason! I didn't know you'd be here..." She mumbled shyly. I felt someone tug on my coat and turned to see Percy standing there, snow on the top of his head.

"C'mon Wise Girl!" He tugged on me again, an excited bounce to his steps. I smiled apologetically to the two before turning to Percy.

"Now Percy, I'm talking. You have to be polite." He pouted impatiently but apologized, turning to the other two.

"I'm Jason Grace." Jason greeted. I felt my eyes widened and suddenly smiled widely, taking a step forward to stand right in front of him.

"Jason? Is that you?" I asked. He studied me for a moment before his eyes widened in realization, a bright grin coming onto his face.

"Annabeth!" He laughed, pulling me into a hug. I giggled, wrapping my arms around him in a friendly way.

"I haven't seen you since you were...well, this tall!" I laughed, indicating his height when we were small. He rolled his eyes playfully, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well I'm not that small anymore." I nodded in agreement. He towered over me just like Percy did, not helping with my self esteem.

"Wow you are certainly bigger. Wow!" I said in awe. I almost jumped, turning to Percy and Piper with an apologetic smile.

"And we're being rude." I muttered. Jason smiled clumsily, laughing nervously. Percy and Piper looked between us with clouded eyes, making me fidget.

"No way _he's _Jason!" Percy said, his eyes scrutinizing Jason.

"I'm sorry..who are you?" Jason asked curiously.

"Jason this is Percy." I said awkwardly. Jason's eyes widened and he threw a look at me, making me smile nervously.

"_The _Percy?" Jason asked in disbelief. I nodded my head and Percy took a step forward, a serious look on his face. I was confused why Percy looked so serious but he didn't even look at me. He was staring straight at Jason, his jaw squared.

"Hey Percy..it's me, Jason Grace." Jason said awkwardly. Percy looked Jason up and down once before shrugging his shoulders, his serious look melting and a big grin appearing on his face.

"It's nice to see ya again, but I gotta go. C'mon Wise Girl!" Percy pulled me away before I could reply. He pushed me softly down in the snow, laughing at me shocked face.

What is with him and pushing me down?

"You are getting it Percy Jackson!" I roared, springing from the snow. I chased him around the park until he suddenly stopped running, scooping some snow up and turning around, plopping it in my head.

"Run. Fast." I warned. Percy's eyes widened and he began running away and hid behind Piper. Poor girl. I didn't even hesitate to whirl the snowball at her. She stared in shock before narrowing her eyes at me, piling some snow and hitting me in the shoulder.

We continued to battle like little kids until I gave up, exhausted and freezing. We decided to go out and eat at a restaurant. After we had finished our dinner we started to chat, talking about random things.

"So I have to be honest, I didn't think Percy was a real person." Jason admitted. Percy scoffed and looked down to his hands, a small frown coming onto his face.

"I'm..I don't know. I don't even know how I got here." I noticed Percy starting to get upset. I immediately changed the topic, calming him down.

"Well it was nice to go out with you guys, but we have to go now." I smiled politely, putting some money down to pay the bill. We all said our goodbye before Percy and I headed into a cab, a silence surrounding us.

We arrived home and I changed into my pyjamas, walking out of my room and ruffling my hair.

"Goodnight Percy." I said, only to see Percy knocked out on the couch. I smiled softly, walking over to him and brushing his hair out of his face.

"Sweet dreams." I whispered, kissing him on the forehead. I pulled back and stared at his peaceful face for a minute before walking into my room, getting ready to go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy Crap...I Woke Up At Freaking 8am**

**8 **_**am**_

**my usual wake up is 3pm. **

**/dies**

**And Percy WILL Get Mature(r?)..He's Just Not There Yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Annabeth,"

"What?"

"Why were you with him yesterday?"

"I told you already Luke, we're nothing but friends. Friends!" I stressed, throwing my hands into the air. He narrowed his eyes at me before sighing, looking away in annoyance.

"Why won't you trust me?" I grumbled, hurt. He huffed, crossing his arms and avoiding eye contact.

"Oh come on, now you're acting like a child." I put my hands on my hips, frowning at him.

"You don't seem to care when he acts like one!" Luke glared at me. I rolled my eyes, sighing in annoyance.

"Are we _really _going to have this fight?"I asked carefully. Luke looked to be really thinking about it, his gaze drifting.

"Hmm..yes." He deadpanned. I narrowed my eyes at him, turning around and striding away.

"Annabeth-Annabeth!" Luke called, and I could hear him running through the crowd behind me. I just continued to walk, ignoring him completely.

"Annabeth wait up!" He demanded. I couldn't help but smirk to myself, walking into a building.

I peeked out from the window, noticing Luke had ran up ahead. I sighed in relief.

"Why hello there." I heard someone purr playfully.

I whipped around, ready to kick some butt, only to see a tan man.

"Oh phew it's only you." I sighed, bending over and trying to control my breathing. Leo frowned in annoyance, shifting his feet.

"What's that supposed to mean? I can pack a mean punch!" He declared, punching his fist into his palm. I nodded, entertaining him.

"Oh I know Leo, well look, nice seeing you again but I gotta go." I mumbled, giving him a quick hug before walking out with a wave. I noticed a cake shop close, smiling deviously.

What kind of cake would Percy like?

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

"I have no idea what I'm doing here, what about you?" I prodded for information. He furrowed his eyebrows together like he was thinking really hard, stroking his beard.

"To be honest? I have no idea. I'll see if Chiron's heard of this before." He admitted apologetically. I sighed, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Ay, wook on tve brift syde." He mumbled through his enchilada. I shot him a look, confused.

He swallowed before continuing, "at least you got to see Annabeth again." He suggested.

I brightened up. "Yeah, yeah you're right!" I said with a quirky smile, my insides fuzzy just thinking about her. She was my best friend.

And I finally got her back.

"Thanks Grover, thanks a lot!" I said gratefully. Grover eyed me for a moment, a crooked grin, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"What?" I blinked in confusion, tilting my head. He shook his head, chuckling to himself. Weird.

"Nothing Percy, nothing. Well I gotta go, my kid is looking for me." He said farewell. I nodded, knowing he was talking about his friend.

I put my hood over my head, breathing into my hands. I grinned, feeling jolly. It was almost Christmas and I was super psyched.

Right when I walked up the stairs to the apartment complex I hesitated outside of Annabeth's apartment. Something felt off.

Hesitantly, I put my hand onto the cold bronze of the doorknob. I felt the cold seep into my fingertips and travel through my bones, making me feel uneasy. I slowly twisted the knob, hearing the click. I pushed it open softly, peeking my head around the door.

I was about to call out a soft _hello? _When I heard one thing that made my heart drop.

Sobbing.

I raced into the foyer, turning to the living room. There sat Annabeth, her face in her hands and her elbows resting on her knees. I felt my heart shatter, hearing and seeing the tears stream down her face.

"Wise Girl.." I whispered, a knot forming in my throat and making it hard to breath. Annabeth didn't even pick her head up, sniffling into her hands. I sat down next to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. When she stiffened I wrapped my other arm around her shoulder, pulling her to me. She didn't object, her eyes meeting mine in a flash, her lip trembling before she burst out crying again.

"P-P-P-Percy," She whimpered. I shushed her, soothing her softly. I pulled her onto my lap, rubbing her back calmly. She tightened her fist into my shirt, her tears stained into the hoodie.

"It'll be okay Wise Girl," I promised her. She shook her head into my chest, a sad smile on her face as she stared at the ground.

"You're ruining my relationship."

* * *

**Annabeth's POV: **

"You're ruining my relationship." I said hollowly. I felt him tense under me but I didn't care at the moment. I felt dead inside. I tried to act like I didn't care but I did. He was my fiancee, after all.

_He'll leave me now. _I thought sadly, the tears pooling again. Percy lifted my face, staring dead into my eyes.

"Annabeth," He said seriously. I stared in response, slightly surprised that he acted this way.

"Annabeth I'll talk to him for you, okay?" He said softly. I kept his gaze for a moment before sighing in defeat, feeling vulnerable. Percy smiled slightly, pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Just...don't cry. You know I don't like to see you cry, a smile suits you better." He murmured, wiping my tears away with his thumbs. I smiled slightly, making him grin slowly.

"There we go!" He laughed, pinching my cheek playfully. I swatted him away, pouting childishly. He poked me in the cheek, making a ghost of a smile appear on my face.

"S-Stop it!" I stuttered since he had done it once more, trying to seem angry "I'm trying to be sad! Stop!" I whined, letting out a laugh when he tickled my side. I fell over on the couch, him hovering over me and tickling my sides.

"Percy-no-plea-please..hahaha please..." I gasped, trying to cover my sides with my hands. Percy grinned cheekily like he had accomplished something.

"Percy..I got you some cake!" I said quickly. He stood up lightning fast, his eyes wide.

"Cake?" He whispered like it was sacred. I gave him a crooked smile, wiping my tears away with my sleeve.

I'd cry later.

When he was asleep.

"Yeah, it's blue." I coaxed. He ran for the kitchen, screaming about delicious blue cake. I shook my head, walking after him and screaming if he didn't leave some for me, he'd be dead.

"Cake!" He cheered when I dished a piece to him. He stuck the thing in his mouth whole, not even waiting for me to give him a fork.

"Percy!" I shrieked, biting my lip to keep my laughing under control.

"Whut?" He mumbled through his food, though it looks like it got on him more than in his mouth. I chuckled lightly, wetting a paper towel and wiping his face off.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," I teased, throwing the dirty towel away. Percy smiled cheekily, holding his plate out for another piece.

"And you're my Wise Girl."

* * *

**I got LoTG the game but I haven't even seen the movie! /dies but man Jack Frost *_* haha xD**

**Please Review, Thank You~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so proud of myself..I read some PJO fanfics today. I finally did it /cries. If you have any Percabeth/Thalico I'd be happy to read it…c;**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Percy!"

"Wise Girl please?"

"No, it's winter for crying out loud!"

"But…I want ice cream…"

"Too bad! Come on, get back inside."

"…no…"

"_What?"_

"…I said no! I want ice cream."

"Boy you better get back in here before I-Percy! PERCY!" I hollered after the running man. I groaned loudly, narrowing my eyes at his back. Just great.

It was thirty two degrees outside and this man wanted a freaking ice cream cone. Typical.

I thundered after him, my bare soles slapping against the pavement harshly. I would regret doing this later, for sure. I was in nothing but my pyjama shorts and a low cut tee-shirt, talk about overexposed. The hissing cold stung my bare skin, my arms prickling with goose bumps.

Ow. Ow. Ow. _Oooow. _

"Perseus Jackson you better get back here!" I screamed, pushing forward. He stayed in front of me, running down the block like a maniac. He spotted the ice cream stand across the street, veering towards the intersection. He ran right across it, not even checking for cars.

My heart stopped, my eyes widening in horror. Percy continued to run, oblivious to the Prius hurtling towards him at alarming speeds. He grinned, the current event slowing down.

"_No!" _I let lose a blood curdling scream, the horror stiffening my joints. Percy turned to look at me in confusion, his eyes widening in realization when the car came into his line of vision. He turned around, about to run off when the inevitable happened.

_BEEEEEEP!_

I felt sick. I felt like throwing up. I might've, actually. I felt the dread in my stomach weigh me down, collapsing me to the stone hard cement. I didn't even care anymore that I was freezing to death and probably going to get frost bite.

I took a shaky step towards him, noticing how he was laying on the ground. The man came out of the car, looking at Percy in horror.

"No!" I let out a wretched sob, running to his side. I picked his head up, trying to see if he would wake up.

"Please be asleep. Percy…Percy.." I moaned, tears streaming down my face. The man behind me made a weird noise, making me turn around. He looked down to me, a cruel crooked smile on his face.

"Well, well, well…hi there _Percy, Annabeth._" The malicious voice sneered. I squinted through my wet eyes, my stinging eyes widening in alarm.

"L-_Luke?_" I asked in pure disbelief. That terrible grin came onto his slick features.

"Aw Annie, don't cry." He said, though his voice sounded like a sneering mock. I felt my face harden, my mood changing.

I decided to ignore him, turning back to the immobile Percy in my arms.

"Wake up…wake up! Don't die on me you idiot!" I screamed, pushing on his chest. I heard the ambulance whirling down the street, guess someone was smart enough to get the medics.

"Percy! Percy please! One, two, one two…" My voice trailed off to a whisper, the knot in my throat unbearable. He laid in my arms as my tears dripped onto his handsome features like raindrops.

"….Annabeth." I heard him whisper, his lips barely moving. My eyes widened, I huddled down, putting my ear to his mouth.

"Percy, oh gods Percy please be okay. Stay with me Percy." I urged, clutching his hand for dear life. I felt someone wretch me off of him roughly, making me drop to the ground harshly. I whipped around, screaming and clawing at the paramedics who were holding me in place.

"No! Percy…Percy!" I screamed for him, watching as they picked him up and placed him on a gurney. My breath caught in my throat when his eyes flickered open for the first time, his usual lovely eyes dim.

He smiled grandly at me, like he hadn't just been hit and on his deathbed.

I felt myself slowly collapse into the arms of the paramedics, my knees buckling out from under me.

He was proclaimed dead later at the hospital.

* * *

I shot up in my bed, the sweat caking my body unbearable. My breathing was labored and short, my heart racing.

I looked down to my hands, studying them closely. I pushed the covers off of me hesitantly, wiggling my toes experimentally.

And then I started to sob.

The pain in my chest was absolutely horrendous.

I pulled my legs to my chest, curling into myself as I cried. Sweat and tears mixed, making an awful pong.

I heard the door slowly creek open, though I didn't even cared. I fell to my side on the bed, weeping horribly now.

"Annabeth?" A concerned voice called. I ignored the person, continuing to cry. I felt like some weak idiot crying, though I didn't care that much.

"P-P-P-P-Percy…" I continued to bawl dramatically. I felt the weight of the person drop onto the bed, a soft hush coming from them. They pulled me into their arms, holding me close.

My eyes shot open when I smelled the familiar smell of ocean. I reeled back, my hands gripping his shoulders tightly. The concerned green eyes that meet my watery gray ones nearly made me cry again.

"Percy!" I tried to say happily, though it came out scratchy from the crying. I cleared my throat, staring at him in relief. I would've kissed him right there and then if-

Right, appropriate thoughts to think about your friend. While you're engaged.

_Oh hush, you know you want to._

I ignored the voice in my head, pulling Percy closer to me. I snuggled my face into his shoulder, masking in his presence.

"Uh…you okay there Wise Girl?" He asked me softly, rubbing my back hypnotically. I hummed before remembering the terrible…whatever it was.

"Oh Percy…I'm so happy you're alive." I whispered, the heart break in my voice making me wince. I felt his surprise as he pulled me back to look at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He repeated, his eyebrow nearly hidden in his hair line. I couldn't help but hug him again, still shaky.

"I'm great, better than ever. Percy?" I questioned hesitantly, biting my lower lip.

"Yeah?" He answered, looking at me with his glittering eyes. I felt my heart pang, remembering how lifeless he looked in my dream. I sniffled and his eyes widened in alarm, bringing me close again.

"What is it Wise Girl?" He asked me carefully. I stared into his shoulder, contemplating how I should ask my question.

"Promise you'll stay with me." I whispered, but I knew he heard. I felt him stiffen and my heart ached. He let out a big sigh, pulling me back to stare me in the eye.

"What's with you?" He asked me seriously. So I spilled. I told him everything I saw. Him getting struck, dying…but I didn't talk about Luke. I didn't want to start anything over a dream.

Percy sat there the whole time, listening intently. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He was absolutely punch-drunk.

"I…died?" He asked after a while, wetting his lips before uttering a syllable. I winced at the harsh word yet nodded, sighing. His features softened and he patted my arm, offering me a quirky smile.

"Hey now…don't worry about it, it was just a dream." He reassured me, rubbing my arm comfortingly. I offered a weak, mangled smile in reply. He pulled me up, walking me into the living room.

"Come on Wise Girl, I made you some Mac n Cheese." He smirked at my bulging eyes.

"Percy I love you!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around him without thinking. I heard the door open and looked over, seeing Luke standing there. I retracted my arms around his neck and yanked out of his arms, giving Luke a nervous smile. He looked between us unhappily before turning around, slamming the door behind him and running off.

"Luke wait!" I called, racing out after him.

He continued to run before I caught him by the arm, forcing him to turn to me.

"I can explain!" I started.

"Explain? I saw the explanation right there!" He bellowed angrily, making me flinch. He started cursing in anger, pacing back and forth. I decided to wait him out, watching him silently.

"He's just my friend." I insisted.

"Why is he still around? I thought you said he would be gone!" Luke yelled, his eyes crackling with jealousy and rage. I bit my lip, taking a careful step back.

"Luke…"

"No Annabeth. I'm tired of this, it's either me or him." He said pointedly. My eyes widened in shock at his words, a stiff pout coming onto my lips.

"I-I-"

"It's okay Luke, I'll just go." A new voice interrupted us. We both turned to see Percy standing there, a soft smile on his face. I could tell he was forcing the cheerful look. He gave me one last smile before brushing past us, leaving the complex and leaving me.

What did I do?

"Percy!" I yelled after him, the shock finally warring down after a few moments. I nearly jumped down each flight of stairs, wrenching the door open and flinging it carelessly. I ran out into the traffic of New York, searching for a bob of black hair.

"Percy!" I screamed frantically, my heart nearly ripping out of my chest. I looked around in panic before falling over a large crack in the sidewalk, my legs getting torn up.

"Percy.." I whispered, tears building in my eyes.

* * *

…_**My conversation has run dry**_

_**That's what's going on**_

_**Nothing's fine I'm torn**_

_**I'm all out of faith**_

_**This is how I feel**_

_**I'm cold and I am shamed**_

_**Lying naked on the floor…**_

**Haha that song is stuck in my head xD**

**I Don't Really Want To Make Luke The Bad Guy Here…Poor Guy :c**

**But That's Just Me, Right? Yeah…That's What I Thought ^^'**

**Basically Wasted My Day Watching Niam Vids xD**

**Please Review, Thank You~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohmigosh I saw Mama right when it came out! It was awesome! confusing...a lot of jump scares! Sorry I haven't updated anything in awhile, I've been distracted XD I've been making my charas cry too much in my stories and I'm getting sick of it...so OOC D: **

**Woah over 100 reviews! Thanks! It seems everyone loved the fact that Percy died...XD**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Top news, Celeb Luke Castellan has been seen fighting with his own fiancee! Will-_

I stared at the screen of the tv, blanking in and out of consciousness. I pulled the covers tighter around me, my dirty hair shifting slightly.

The door opened and I felt the swell of my heart, the sudden thought of _this is it! It's Percy! _only to be crushed. In walked Thalia, a hard set to her usual mysterious eyes.

"Get up Chase." She said roughly, yanking the covers out from under me. I hissed lowly in response, grabbing back and rolling deep into them. I didn't want to get up. Once I get up I'll have to face the truth.

Percy's gone.

Just at this thought I find myself slowly eroding, my eyes dry and my personal hygiene not at its best.

"Get up Annabeth! You can't just rot away only because your friend left!" Thalia yelled. I know she was trying to help. Trying to get me mad to respond in some way. But I couldn't even do that. I was weak. I was so, so weak that I could barely even move.

"He left." I whispered, staring ahead. I heard Thalia groan and ignored her. I felt like I was slowly crumbling. Why did Percy have such a large effect on me? Why has he always had such an effect on me?

_Stop playing dumb, Annabeth. _A voice warned me, but I blocked it out. No time for internal conflict.

"Look Annabeth, if you're this upset you should just go looking for him." Thalia said softly, sitting down next to me. I nodded stiffly, turning the tv off.

"I've already looked all over and Luke...you know how Luke is." I said tightly. Thalia scowled and stood back up, pacing back and forth.

"Screw Luke! Look, I can see how worried you are, just go after him. I'll cover for you if Luke comes by." Thalia reassured me. I sat up and wiped my snotty nose on my arm, making Thalia grimace.

"Gross, you seriously need to take a shower, you smell. Bad. Like dead cat bad." Thalia clamped her nose and I half smiled, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever." I sung, standing up and wiping the dry tears from my eyes. I quickly undid my knotted ratsnest and jogged into my room, grabbing my clothes before quickly running into the bathroom.

I showered for at least thirty minutes(Percy fixed my shower) before stepping out, goosebumps breaking out on my cold skin. I changed into my clothes and swiped some deodorant on, realizing that Thalia was right. _I smelled worse than dead cat. _

I quickly brushed my hair out, pulling it up into a ponytail. I stared at my image closely in the mirror before frowning in dissatisfaction, quickly undoing my hair. I pouted, staring at my boring reflection. Oh well, it'd have to do.

I slipped on a cute coco beanie and my trusty peacoat, feeling a pang of sadness when I noticed Percy's sitting in my closet, looking dusty and lonely already.

I took a deep breath and turned back around, walking out and into the living room. I thanked Thalia once more and she practically pushed me out of my own apartment, locking the door in emphasis. I rolled my eyes once more and started my trek, blowing out a shaky breath.

I quickly hobbled down the first flight of stairs to see Mr. Zee standing in front of his apartment, cane clutched in hand.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked him in worry. He shook his head with a pained expression, bending back upwards. I stared down at the box he had been trying to lift, feeling bad for the old man.

"I just can't seem to bend and snap like I used to." He joked and I couldn't help but smile. I picked the box up and he offered me a smile, opening his door. I grunted, the box was rather heavy, and followed him inside, setting it down on the coffee table. His house was small and rather cosy, though a hidden sadness floated in the air.

"Sit will you?" He asked and walking into his kitchen to make tea. I wanted to make an excuse up so I could go find Percy, but I knew not to be so impolite to my elders. I'll find Percy, soon. I promised myself, taking a seat on the small futon.

"How are you?" He asked when he walked back in with two cups of tea. He offered me one and I took it with thanks, sipping meekly.

"I'm...not so well." I admitted, looking around the house carefully, studying every detail. He noticed my gaze settle on a certain picture, a younger him and woman standing with their arms around each other.

"That was my wife, Helen." Mr. Zee said, gazing softly at the picture. A sad twinge was to his smile, longing evident in his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said quickly, not meaning to dig up bad memories. He shook his withered hand, chuckling slightly.

"No it's alright dear, she loved being swoon over. Kind of an airhead." He said with a slight grin, and I could tell he was remembering something. I couldn't help but smile softly, feeling warm inside.

"You loved her?" I asked quietly, staring into my tea bag.

"With all my heart." He answered, and I looked up to see tears pricking his eyes. He coughed suddenly, and tried composing himself, and I found myself reaching out to him. I put a hand on his arm and he looked at me curiously.

"Tell me more about her." I insisted, intrigued. He opened his mouth before closing it again, letting out a small nervous laugh.

"Well where do I begin? She was lovely...the prettiest chocolate hair ever seen. Her brown milky eyes made others envious. And I grew jealous of the attention she sparked." He admitted sheepishly, and I couldn't help but smile.

"She was such a lovely woman, loved children. Held them close. She worked as a preschool teacher and would always be there, helping them. But..." His eyes glazed over and his expression darkened. I gulped, wondering where this was going.

"But what?" I asked, not really wanting to. His expression became pained before he opened his mouth.

"I talked to that Percy boy. He's a sweet lad, don't lose him like I did Helen." He said wisely, and I felt a knot form in my throat.

"Percy?" I asked, and I could hear the depression in my own voice. Mr. Zee looked at me sharply, nodding his head slowly as if comprehending something.

"He left, didn't he?" Mr. Zee said rhetorically, and I couldn't hold back a few tears.

"Yes," I whispered hoarsely, wiping my tears away quickly. "God I miss him, he's such an idiot and I miss him." I said to myself. I felt a hand on my arm and looked up to see a sympathetic Mr. Zee.

"Helen...grew sick. Very sick, very fast. Your boy Percy-he holds you dear. You're a very lovely woman who deserves someone she loves. Do you know who the one you love is?" He asked me and I felt like a small school child, overwhelmed by the question.

I actually thought it over. Long and hard. It took me a couple minutes before I responded slowly. "Yes." I whispered, as if I spoke any louder something bad would happen. Mr. Zee scooted back a little and took his glasses off, wiping them on his small rag. He put them back on, smiling crookedly.

"Then go, find the one you love. Just don't let go like I did." He said meaningfully, and I felt tears prick my eyes once more.

"Thank you Mr. Zee, but..." I looked down uncertainly.

"What is it?" He asked softly. I took a quick sip, finishing off my tea.

"Percy...he's, well gone. I don't know where he went." I said in a hollow tone, and I heard him chuckle softly.

"He's not gone, he's just hidden. In fact, I saw him yesterday." That perked my attention. I picked my head up and gazed at him sharply, curious.

"Who do you think brought these boxes up?" He asked, amusement glittering in his old, wise eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat and I leaned forward, yearning for information.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked hungrily. Mr. Zee leaned back and crossed his arms, looking thoughtful.

"Perhaps..." He said ominously.

"I-I _have _to know. I need to know where Percy is-please tell me where he is!" I demanded harshly and after realizing what I did, blushed and tried to apologize, though he waved me off with a smile.

"It's fine, I can see you're serious about this. Here, I'll tell you but don't say I did." I smiled happily.

"He's working at the public YMCA, the pool areas. Teaching kids how to swim." Mr. Zee explained. I jumped up and hugged him, making him laugh while I squealed like an idiot. Realizing how stupid I acted I blushed once more and apologized, dusting his shoulder off.

He started coughing rapidly and I grew worried, but he waved it off and insisted I go find Percy.

"Thank you Mr. Zee, for everything." I said, turning the doorknob. I hesitated for a moment and turned back around.

"How will I know what to say?" I asked softly in concern. Mr. Zee's expression softened and he smiled warmly at me.

"You'll just know." He answered, and his eyes held truth, but I was convinced.

"Trust me, your heart will do the talking." He said, and I could tell he'd been in a situation like this before.

"And Mr. Zee?" I said, turning to open the door once more. I opened the door and said over my shoulder "I can tell Helen loves you still, don't let her go from your heart." I said before exiting the house. I felt a ring in my ears and my heart pound in my chest.

I walked down the rest of the building slowly, in a slight daze. I was thinking of all the scenarios and also about Helen and Mr. Zee. She was so pretty and he was so sad. I feel so sorry for him, losing the one you love must be gut wrenching, like half of you is gone while the other is left to piece back together. Just imagining losing Percy...

Percy? Luke...oh Luke. Mother, I'd have to talk to mother. I had to settle something with her. She was my mother after all, surely she'd understand? She'd understand that my love has shifted?

I stared at the concrete ground as I walked, trying hard not to push into others. I didn't want anyone to hit me or slow me down in any way. I needed to get to Percy fast.

I need to tell him my feelings.

I needed to tell him that I loved him.

* * *

***Helen is Hera, btw. Just watched The Amazing Spider Man and ERMAHGURD i sound like a vain fangirl but he was so cute~ and he really is with Emma Stone! and drama...I'm getting too soft, I cried slightly! smh...**

**today's my bday(it's like 12am here BUT IT COUNTS!) and I got Sims 3 seasons(finally got PC version!) and ALIENS. NUFF SAID. **

**IMPORTANT: **

**I'm gonna write a new story when I finish the others and it's called 'Out of Time'(name pending)**

**Annabeth knew the day she would die. She's known since she can remember, and finally when she's learned to accept it, along comes Percy Jackson. She finds herself falling slowly yet deeply in love, though her days are numbered. And the number is decreasing faster than she hoped.**

**DON'T STEAL OR I'LL CUT YOU~! c: **

**Please provide feedback, much appreciated and if you review I will make the next chapter longer! PINKIE SWEAR! **

**Please review, Thank You~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Percy,**

"Addison, it's left arm then right, not sprawl and drown." I said gently to the small girl. She pouted up at me and splashed once more before smiling.

"Kenny says I'm doing fine!" She insisted. I looked over to Kenny and smiled gently.

"Is Kenny your brother?" I asked curiously.

"No, he's my imaginary friend!" She splashed the water excitedly. I thought he might be.

"Ah nice." I grinned at her and she blinked twice in response. Kenny stood next to her, smirking at me knowingly. I winked at him secretly.

"You...believe me?" She tilted her head in curiosity.

"Of course," I looked left and right before leaning in, like I had a big secret to share "I used to be an imaginary friend myself." I confessed. Her eyes widened in wonder and amazement. I smiled, watching her start to doggy paddle.

"Really?" She exclaimed, holding onto the wall. Kenny stroked over to her side, staring up at me in confusion.

"Used to?" He added, his eyebrows furrowed. I nodded my head, opening my mouth to speak.

"I-" I closed my mouth slowly, my eyes fluttering towards the opening door. In walked a familiar blonde haired bookworm.

"Wise Girl," I couldn't help but whisper to myself. As if she heard me, her stormy eyes fixed themselves on me and brightened immensely. She hurriedly walked over to me, the slippery tile slowing her pace. A smile wavered on her face and she looked out of place with her outfit. She pulled her hat off and wrapped an arm around me.

I stood in place, feeling rather awkward. She pulled away from me and blinked her eyes rapidly like there was something stuck in it, confusing me.

"I missed you, Percy." She said quietly, her voice strained.

"Who's this?" Addison asked from the pool. Kenny frowned and tugged on her arm, giving her a look. I smiled down at them before turning back to Annabeth.

"This is Annabeth." I said curtly. Annabeth smiled down at Addison and waved, oblivious to Kenny.

"..." Addison stared at Annabeth wide eyed.

"_You're _Annabeth?" Addison asked in awe. I felt my cheeks heat up, suddenly regretting confiding to an eight year old.

"Ah..yes." Annabeth blushed, her eyes darting back to mine before down to Addison's. I have to admit, they were pretty cute, the way Addison would ask something and Annabeth would blush.

"Are you Percy's girlfriend?" Addison asked in curiosity, leaning forward.

"No!" We said at the same time. I looked away from her and blushed, rubbing the back of my head.

"That's too bad...I'll be your girlfriend Percy!" Addison offered. Kenny poked her in the side, looking rather offended. She giggled and pulled him under water.

I looked over to Annabeth, noticing she started to stare. She turned away and blushed shyly, causing me to blush slightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. Her eyes darkened a little before brightening again, her smile now seeming forced.

"You don't want me here?" She asked, her voice tight and slightly sad though she tried to hide it. I shook my head at her, rolling my eyes.

"Wise Girl please, you're my best friend. I just don't want Luke to yell at you." I said truthfully. Annabeth was the only thing that mattered to me but I didn't want to hurt her. If Luke didn't want us to be together, I guess I'd have to do so. To make her happy.

"I don't care what Luke thinks Percy! He doesn't own me, I'm my own person. And that being said, I really need to tell you something." She took a step forward and ducked her head her ear tips red.

"What's up?" I said weakly, confused by her actions. Addison paddled off with Kenny, now playing Marco Polo with a few other kids.

"I-I-Percy, I went to see Mr. Zee, and he talked to me and said I should find my love. And I said I already knew who I was in love with, though really I _didn't _know who I was in love with. I thought I was in love with Luke but-oh what I'm trying to say is-!" She started to ramble, her face turning redder and redder with each passing moment. A startled yell stopped her short and we both turned towards the noise.

"Help!" Someone called desperately. I raced over to the other end of the pool, my feet slapping against the wet pavement, hurting my feet. I searched the water, wondering who had been shouting. I spotted a black dot and jumped in, diving down. I managed to open my eyes, searching the waters. At the bottom was a small boy, thrashing around frantically. I noticed two arms planted onto his shoulders, holding him down. I was about to go to his side when I felt my lungs cry for air. _I don't have time! _

I heard a splash next to me but ignored it, closing in on the boy. I unlatched the bullies arms from the small kid, his face contorted in pain. I was about to pick him up and drag him to the surface when suddenly a body swam past me, the boy nowhere to be found. I blinked in surprise and felt the ache of my lungs again. I swam upwards and noticed a teenaged guy blink at me in surprise, and I recognized him as the one who held the kid down.

"Get out! Fifteen minute suspension!" I yelled, panting. His eyes widened and he scrambled to the ladder, climbing out. I scowled at his back before jumping out, sitting down next to the poolside. I turned around to see a dripping Annabeth catering to the small boy who was now crying.

"It's okay buddy, breathe okay?" Annabeth whispered, hugging the small boy. He looked panicked and she started whispering to him and slowly he started breathing regularly.

"Are you okay?" I went over to them and asked in concern. He had pitch black hair and pale blue eyes. He nodded meekly and looked up to me with bright eyes.

"T-Thank you." He stuttered and Annabeth rubbed his back to calm him. He sent her a crooked grin and unwrapped one arm from around her neck to take her hand.

"Where are your parents?" Annabeth asked softly. The boy furrowed his eyebrows before pouting.

"My mommy is at the hospital and daddy was here just a minute ago..." The little boy looked around the pool area before sighing in defeat.

"What's your name?" I prodded, trying to keep the questioning to a minimum. He blinked at me before rubbing his head.

"I'm Peter Johnson." He smiled weakly up at me. He looked about five or six, not old enough to be here alone.

"We'll help you find your parents, okay?" Annabeth slid him off her lap and took his hand, looking to me expectantly. I surveyed the area before calling to another workerthat I was going on break. I turned back to Annabeth and took her hand, smiling when the boy got in between us and took both of our hands. Annabeth looked over to me and smiled, my heart skipping.

"Skip me! Skip me!" The little kid said enthusiastically, tugging our hands. I looked at Annabeth once more and she shrugged, a smile breaking out on her face. I gave in and started swinging him between us, Annabeth laughing when the kid squealed. Even if he had almost drowned, he still was a kid after all.

* * *

**I LIED. D:**

**I won't lie anymore, (i'll try not to) I just realized I was supposed to make this longer! Sorry, but I can't! I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be longer so please don't hate me ;-; drama in next chapter!~ again sorry, didn't mean to get your hopes up XD**

**sorry I haven't updated, been reading Hush, Hush series!~!**

**I'll try to update soon, I'm kind of sick :c**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for not being upset! This took long cause I didn't want to write past the 995 words...it was hard ;-;**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Peter looked up at me with wide eyes.

"What if we don't find my daddy?" Peter whimpered. I smiled softly down at him, squeezing his small hand to reassure him.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll find your daddy." I promised him. He smiled at me then looked over to Percy, asking him something about the sea.

I looked at them from the corner of my eye. They looked related with the dark hair and boyish smile. The only differences were their eye colors-Percy's a sea green and Peter's a dark blue-maybe light blue? It's hard to tell, I'm not so sure.

We continued to look for his father before I suggested a break, the small boy must've been tired. Peter looked up at me and nodded his head timidly before agreeing to sit down on a bench. I sat down on one side and Peter sat between me and Percy, kicking his feet out.

"Do you know what your father was wearing?" Percy asked, his eyes sweeping the crowd. I couldn't look at Percy without my face heating up, remember the fact that I was going to-

_lalala distraction! appointmentatfourLukeThaliaS ilena-_

"A shirt, pants and I think shoes?" Peter scrunched his eyebrows together and pouted, distracting me. I sighed with relief and Percy shot me a strange look, making me blush again.

"What kind of clothing?" I prodded, trying to focus. Peter looked up at me and opened his mouth, scrambling for words.

"I don't know!" He finally wailed, tears falling down his little face. I looked at Percy desperately, not knowing what to do. I had no clue when it came to children.

"Don't worry!" Percy took control, giving the boy a reassuring hug. He shot me a pointed look and I scooted closer to them, patting Peter on the head. He continued to sniffle and looked up to me, his puffy eyes undeniably cute.

I felt like it should've been awkward, since I just met this kid and felt like a kidnapper, but it wasn't. His gaze settled my uneasiness and his adorableness washed away any negative feelings.

"Yeah it's okay." I smiled kindly at him, wrapping an arm around him. He smiled faintly up at me and Percy let him go, jumping to his feet.

"Ice cream!" Percy exclaimed and was about to run, turning to me with a desperate pout. I narrowed my eyes at him, shaking my head ever-so-slightly.

"Wise Girl please?"

"No, it's winter for crying out lou-" My breath caught in my throat and I felt nausea wash over me. My mouth clamped shut and my throat felt dry. I paled and stared at the ground, trying to stop my shaking.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy's concerned voice broke my train of thought, and I felt his hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned to him, tears springing to my eyes. Don't cry Annabeth, don't cry.

"Percy," I whispered, licking my dried lips. Percy furrowed his eyebrows together, and I could tell he noticed I wasn't ok.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy asked, putting his hand on my head. I shook my head slightly but if he saw he didn't notice. He flipped his hand on my forehead and searched my face for a moment.

"I'm _fine._" I said harsher than necessary, pulling away from him. Hurt flashed in his eyes before he scooted away, tight lipped.

"Fine," He replied shortly, turning to Peter who was staring at us in worry. He stood up and pulled some money out of his pocket, Peter taking his hand.

"It's just across the street so don't worry." Percy told the small boy who nodded, an excited glint in his eyes.

"It's too cold for ice cream!" I insisted, worried they'd get sick. They both turned to me, and simultaneously cracked a smile. The similarities scared me a little.

"We'll be right back." Percy told me, but I wasn't buying it. I felt hollow inside and knew if I let them go alone, my dream would come true.

"No," I said, my voice holding finality.

"_No?" _Percy repeated in disbelief. His eyebrows met his hairline and he stared at me for a moment before his jaw set.

"I said no, you aren't going." I said with an authoritative voice. Percy smiled, but it wasn't humorous.

"Since when did you become my wife?" Percy's voice held a coldness I couldn't pinpoint, and to say the least, it paralyzed me. I was completely shocked at how dark he said it, his features tight.

"Percy I'm-"

"Look, it's right there okay? I'm not gonna screw up." Percy said gruffly before turning around. I felt my heartbeat race through my body and before I knew it, I had jumped up.

"Wait!" I blurted without meaning to. Percy slowly turned back around, waiting for something else I had to say. "At least let me go with you." My voice held a notion of fear and Percy's features softened. He nodded and I skittered to their side, making sure I faced the ground.

"Let's go," Percy said, racing across the street before a car came by. I tried to keep up, but there was no way. Percy was on the sidewalk with Peter when I was in the middle of the road, my feet aching.

He turned to wait for me and I finally got there a few seconds later, watching as the cabbies raced past.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, are you sure you're okay?" Percy asked again. I nodded my head, not wanting to think of my dream.

"Alright then.." He looked back down to Peter and started walking towards the shop. I took a moment to breath before following behind them.

I heard the ding of the bell above the door when we entered, and the people behind the counter turned to us in surprise. Percy basically dragged Peter towards the ice cream cases, his face pressed up against the glass.

"Percy," I warned lightly, walking over to them. Peter and Percy both ignored me, continuing to drool over the Chunky Funky Chippy Dippy.

I sighed, ignoring them. I walked over to the lady over the table, waiting for them to pick.

"You have such a cute son." The girl behind the counter gushed, and I realized she was about seventeen or so.

Wait a minute.

I blushed scarlet, waving my hands frantically in defense. "Oh, no-ah no-"

"You're such a cute family. When I grow up I want a husband like yours." She continued, completely oblivious to my awkward stuttering.

"We aren't-um-married." I managed, shaking slightly.

"Oh, well your son is cute all the same. He looks just like you two." She wrinkled her nose like she saw something cute, and I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really?" I asked in surprise, looking over my shoulder to Peter. He tapped Percy on the shoulder and whispered something to him. Percy picked him up so he could look into the glass cases and see the ice cream flavors better, causing the girl next to me to sigh.

"Hey Lacy I-ohmygosh." I heard someone breath. I turned to see a girl standing next to Lacy, her eyes wide. Both boys finally finished picking and Lacy was now tending to them, oblivious to her friends freak out.

" ." I realized she was staring directly at me now. I quirked an eyebrow, feeling self conscious.

"Oh. My-" She squealed before she finished. I paid Lacy when the girl latched onto Lacy's shoulder and whispered something to her. Lacy's eyes widened and she looked between Percy and I.

"You're-"

"-Annabeth Chase." Lacy started for the girl to finish. They whispered between each other, and I felt awkward again. Percy licked away loudly at his cone, Peter spooning his into his mouth. I looked down and smiled softly, realizing they _did _look alike. A lot, actually.

And, I realized, Peter's eyes were _gray, _not blue.

* * *

"I don't want this anymore!" Percy whined loudly. I gritted my teeth, tightening my grip on my purse to keep myself from hitting him.

"You demanded it earlier, you better eat it." I said flatly. Peter had finished his almost immediately, and was now content to walk next to me.

"Yes, but that was _earlier. _I don't want it _now._" He argued.

"Too bad, you're eating it." I said, not fazed one bit.

"Anniebeeeeth!"

"Percy!" I exclaimed, finally fed up. He had been complaining for the past 45 minutes about how he didn't want it. Yeah, it stayed frozen. It was _snowing _for crying out loud.

"..." I didn't hear a response from him. I turned around to see him with his head lowered, trying to force some of the ice cream down. I felt my heart melt and sighed, taking Peter's hand so he didn't get lost. I stood in front of Percy, causing him to look up. I sighed, taking a big bite out of the ice cream so there was only the cone left. I forced the bone chilling ice cream down, wiping my mouth off with one of the napkins in his hands. I noticed a small puddle in his hand, where a little had melted.

"Here," I said, handing him the napkins. My hand grazed his and shock paralyzed me.

His hand was _so cold._

"Oh Percy," I whispered, realizing why he wanted to throw it away. I'm so stupid. It's freaking winter and snowing and I'm making him eat an ice cream.

I quickly took his hands in mine, helping him get the stickiness off. I rubbed his hands in between mine, blowing softly on his fingers.

My eyes flickered up to his, and I felt a shock go down my spine again. His green eyes were fixated on my gray ones. They flickered in the snow, a few snow smudged catching on his eyelashes.

"Peter!" I heard, making me jump back. I turned scarlet, whipping around to see a man scoop Peter up and embrace him. I stiffened, motherly instincts(yet I'm not even a mother) kicking in. I was about to snap at the man when I relaxed, realizing it must be his father.

"Oh Peter, I thought I'd lost you." The man whispered. I watched as he choked up, Peter gripping onto his hood tightly. I felt my stomach drop and bittersweetness flutter in, causing me to smile softly.

"Don't worry daddy! Anniebef and Percy took really good care of me!" Peter exclaimed, stretching his arms out in emphasis before hugging his dad again. The man's eyes flickered up to mine and warmth washed into his pupils. He stood up, Peter now standing next to him. He walked over to me and I felt nervousness build in me.

"You must be Mr. Johnson?" I guessed. He nodded and smiled sheepishly, smiling widely.

"Yes, thank you so much for finding Peter here." Mr. Johnson thanked me fervently. I was going to tell him it was no big deal, but of course it was to him. He thought his son had been kidnapped.

"It's fine, I'm just happy Peter here has such a kind father." I smiled. Mr. Johnson smiled gratefully, shaking Percy's hand now.

"I can't thank you enough..not many couples out there are as kind as you two." He smiled in relief.

"We aren't a couple.." I sighed, almost aggravated. His eyes widened in surprise and he rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh sorry, you two just look so...good friends." He saved himself. I heard Percy huff next to me and turned to look at him in confusion, brushed off.

"Come on Peter, we need to go see Mommy. She's doing better." Mr. Johnson said. Peter ran to my side and hugged my legs, grinning up at me.

"Bye Annie!" Peter said excitedly.

"Bye Percy!" Peter hugged his legs next. I felt my heart squeeze. Percy squatted down and hugged Peter in return, giving him a lopsided grin.

"We have to work on your doggy paddle." Percy joked. I smiled faintly at them. He stood back up and Peter ran to his dad's side, jumping in excitement over seeing his mommy.

When they turned the corner is when I realized I was tearing up. I ducked my head, letting out a shaky sigh. I felt a tear run down my face and shook my head, wiping it away with my sleeve.

"Hey are you okay?" Percy asked in concern, turning me to face him. I nodded, smiling widely.

"It just...makes me so happy to see my mom was wrong." I explained, shaking with my laugh-cries. His eyes widened in realization and he smiled faintly, pulling me to his chest.

"It's okay Annabeth..." Percy whispered, patting me on the back. I felt completely stupid, but I just felt so relieved and happy. My mother always told me men were heartless people.

But not Luke, of course. Only the guy she introduced me to is okay.

"I know..I know..I'm so stupid." I laughed faintly, pulling away from his chest. He suddenly tilted my chin up, making me look him in the eyes.

"No you aren't stupid..." He smiled his lopsided grin at me, and I felt my legs nearly give out. I luckily caught myself at the last minute.

I pulled away, blushing and stuttering.

"Let's go home Percy."

"Okay," He intertwined our fingers together. I looked up to him smiling.

And I didn't let go of his hand the whole way home.

* * *

**I'm listening to Ed Sheeran and like omgicanteven ;-; small bump, kiss me(stuck in my head during math T.T) Lego House...! (listening to + album XD)**

**Please Review if you liked it~! Thanks!**

**I made a new Percabeth story(never thought I would) it's called 'Sanity' so if you wanna...read it? :P -shamelessselfpromotion- **

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**ANNABETH CHASE IS A BABY MAMA?**

Was the first thing I saw when I woke up.

Silena had came over, freaking out tremendously. Seeing the man accused of being the father of my supposed child on the _couch, _didn't help calm her down, either.

But when she _did _calm down, she slapped the magazine down on the tabletop, showing me the appealing cover of Percy, Peter, and I.

Note sarcasm.

It was absolutely _horrible. _Luckily Percy hadn't woken up yet, so he didn't know any of this terrible news.

Because I was kind of, you know, um, _engaged? _

I didn't even want to think of what my mother would do to me.

Luke.

Oh Gods.

He's going to _murder _me! I'm dead. I'm _so _dead.

"Annabeth your phones ringing!" Silena panicked.

"Calm down Silen-OH MY GOD IT'S LUKE! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO!" I screamed, jumping around in alarm. Silena flailed her arms in panic, a sour look on her face.

"Here let me see it!" Silena snatched the phone up, staring hesitantly at it for a moment before proceeding to open it. Lots of yelling from his side started, and Silena visibly winced. Her eyes darted to mine and I quickly broke the gaze, choosing to stare at the cover of the magazine instead.

For some reason, my curiosity peaked and I found myself actually flipping through the pages, searching for the exact one that had the article on it. Once I reached it I stopped, continuing to stare.

Actually, to be honest the picture wasn't _that _bad...it was kind of...I don't know...cute? It was when I had failed comforting Peter and so Percy took over. One arm was wrapped around Peter and the other had somehow wrapped around me. I was smiling down at Peter kindly and Percy was gazing at...

me.

My heart quickened slightly, staring at the photo. His sea green eyes were showing one emotion I never thought I'd see on him. His orbs held happiness and...love.

_Stop thinking things like that! _I scolded myself in frustration, and yet I still stared. His soft smile was absolutely mesmerizing, even if it _was _just a photo...

No Annabeth, you are getting married. You shouldn't feel this for any other man. You _can't _feel this for any other man.

_But you do._

I clenched my hands into fists, anger building. Why was love so complicated? Why can't the person you love just love you back and the random guy from your past disappear?

"Annabeth isn't here!" I heard Silena whisper. I snapped out of my annoying thoughts and continued on, I might as well read it until Luke calms down.

_**Annabeth Chase, fiance of The Luke Castellan, was seen conversing with an 'old friend' of her's, Perseus Jackson. But is he an old friend, or an old lover? Both were seen walking with a small child that looked oddly like the both of them, holding hands and skipping him around. Who is this mysterious child and man, and will they steal Annabeth from the adored Luke Castellan?**_

I groaned, dropping the magazine to the floor. Great, just great. Now everyone will think I'm a whore.

"I said she's not here! No, uh..she left her phone at my place." Silena mumbled into the phone. More shouting was heard. I sighed, walking towards Silena.

"No Luke, just-Luke-Luke! Just breath...Luke!" Silena snapped angrily. I took the phone from her before she ended up breaking it, bracing myself for the words to come.

"Hey Luke it's me..." I mumbled into the phone awkwardly.

Dead silence.

Then—

"WHAT THE HELL ANNABETH!" I heard him roar, and I pulled away the phone, wincing.

"Luke listen to me!-" Of course he wouldn't though.

"So little Percy was more than a friend, huh?" Luke sneered over the phone. I sighed, not even intimidated. I was more annoyed than scared.

"Luke look-"

"So he knocked you up, huh?"

"Will you just shut up for once?" I yelled back. He went quiet and I sighed once more, putting a hand on my face.

"He's just a friend, you should know more than anyone that I love...you." I mumbled. He stayed quiet and I rolled my eyes, staring down at Percy who was stirring on the couch.

"You know how the media is, remember when they thought you were cheating on me with Thalia?" I asked quietly, resisting the urge to comb my fingers through Percy's hair. No Annabeth, remember your fiance on the phone.

"...Yeah..." He mumbled like a child over the phone, making me smile softly. I turned away from Percy's form, walking into the kitchen. I should make Silena something for talking to Luke for me. I'm sure if I had answered we wouldn't be as nearly as calm as we are now.

"It's just like that, I _promise." _My voice caught at the last second, suddenly going dry.

"...Okay, I'm sorry Annabeth." Luke said in a hushed, sheepish tone. I could hear the guilt in his voice, causing me to smile wider as I took out some tea bags.

"S'kay," I hummed, searching for some clean cups. Wow, I really need to clean my...well, clean everywhere. My house was a total mess. (Besides the living room, courtesy of Percy.)

"It's just that...you know how I get." Luke laughed awkwardly. I silently rolled my eyes, yeah I knew how he got. He got stressed very easily; but I would too if I were a moviestar.

"You could say that." I teased, and could basically hear the relieved smile he held.

"It's just that...I love you so much." I heard chatter in the other room, distracting me slightly. I poked my head past the door frame, seeing Percy rubbing his eyes of sleep like a child.

"Annabeth?" The receiver buzzed, catching my attention once more.

"Huh?" I replied stupidly, trying to focus on our conversation.

"_I said..._I love you." His voice held a slight edge, and I wanted to roll my eyes at him.

"Luke, I love you too, okay? Geez, it's like you don't even trust me." I huffed, feeling highly offended.

"I'm sorry, how about I make up for it at dinner?" He answered slyly. I couldn't stifle my smile. "You can even bring Percy, in fact, he's invited! Love ya, bye~!" He quickly hung up, not waiting for my response. Smart.

Well, seeing as I can't object _now, _I set my phone down, walking to their side.

"Hey guys, I'm making tea if you want any." I offered, trudging back into the dirty kitchen. I felt sort of embarrassed, but it was nothing I could help. It was my fault, naturally.

"Thanks!" Silena grinned, I knew how she loved her tea. I giggled, walking over one of the counters to grab the sugar.

Silena picked up her now ready tear cup, sipping at it gingerly, trying hard not to burn herself while still enjoying the beverage. Percy seemed to hang back, watching us carefully with his sea green orbs.

"Want some?" I offered, holding up a third cup. He smiled thankfully, taking it from me. He sipped at it carefully, eyes filled with childish curiosity. I smiled softly at his reaction.

Slowly, he sipped it down. His face screwed up into a sour expression as he reared away from the cup, as if it contained something vile.

"Blegh! Yuck!" He spat, rubbing his sleeve furiously across his mouth, trying to get the taste out. I couldn't help but laugh along with Silena, finding his discomfort funny. '

"Here Percy," I quickly scooped some sugar into his cup, stirring it with a spoon. He glanced warily at it, obviously untrusting now. "Just try it." I urged. He finally gave in, sipping at it meekly.

His sour expression came back, but it wasn't as bad as before, I could see it in his eyes. "Needs more..sugar." He deducted, walking over to me. He picked up a spoon, shoveling sugar after sugar into his cup.

"Don't use it all!" I shrilled, pulling the sugar away from him. He smiled sheepishly though didn't seem very sorry, slurping the drink down (if you could really call it that anymore.).

His eyes brightened and I sighed. "Yum!" He boasted, gulping it down. I looked over to Silena, watching her smile at us in amusement.

"Now go brush your teeth." I ordered. I wasn't sure if ex-imaginary friends could get cavities, and I wasn't about to find out.

"Fine mom." He grumbled, shuffling to the bathroom.

"A new toothbrush is under the counter." I called, just to be snarky. He shot me the evil eye and I grinned, watching him walk away in satisfaction.

Now how do I tell him about tonight's date? Hm...

* * *

"Why do I have to wear this again?" Percy asked with a befuddled expression, his mood expressing he did not enjoy this. Honestly, I did.

He looked so cute dressed up all formally, sadly I couldn't get his hair to cooperate for one night, but he was handsome nonetheless.

"I already told you, we're going somewhere." I answered, making sure my words were short. Percy seemed more like a child than an adult, and everybody knows that children hate going to dates where they can't play around.

"Whyyyy~" Percy whined, stomping his foot uselessly. Nothing would stop me from taking him.

"Just come on Percy." I looped our arms, pulling him towards the door. Purse, check. Hair, check. I was ready.

"Ugh.." Percy complained but compelled with my demands, opening the door for me. I smiled up at him before exiting, him following suit.

"We'll be back in a little while, okay?" I promised. He didn't seem to be very excited by the news, but went with it, giving me a slight smile.

"Don't be so down, it'll be fun." I chided. Percy smiled in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, you're right." Percy apologized, and I smiled. I carefully walked down the stairs, trying not to slip and break my heels.

Gross, heels. I hated heels but Luke always made me wear them. I didn't really think clothes were _that _important, as long as they covered you, and most days people are wearing less and less clothes like that.

I shook my head at the thought, forget it Annabeth, you're different now. You aren't the same little girl you once were. You're Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan's fiance.

_Is that the only thing you'll be known for? _A voice asked me and I winced. Like most people, I wanted to be remembered. Like the Parthenon.

I sighed aloud, I always wanted to be an architect. But my mother had disapproved of it from the beginning, saying it wasn't 'ladylike' or 'attractive'. I think all she thought about was shipping me away.

"Annabeth?" I jolted out of my thoughts, noticing Percy standing outside the door. Wait-when had I gotten into this taxi? Huh?

"Come on." Percy said, looking at me suspiciously. I smiled, quickly shuffling myself out. I made sure my dress looked pressed before continuing after Percy into the restaurant-how he knew where we were going, I had no idea.

"Annabeth!" I heard a voice call. I turned my head around, seeing Luke sitting down at a table. My smile widened and I took Percy's hand, guiding him over.

"Perseus." Luke acknowledge, his blue eyes piercing. I wanted to roll my eyes at the failed attempt at tension Luke made.

"Ah...you're Luke, right?" Percy joked, and I smiled lightly.

Luke ignored him, not finding it the least bit funny or amusing. Luck quickly cleared his throat, turning a little with a smile.

And then I saw her.

It was a girl with beautiful brown hair, her white dress almost looking like a goddesses tunic. Her blue eyes glittered with inner beauty, leaving me slightly surprised. Who was she?

"Annabeth, meet Calypso. Calypso, this is Percy." Luke informed, introducing the two. Calypso's eyes widened when she saw Percy, a beautiful smile coming to her lips.

"Hello Percy." She said, even her voice was pretty. How is that possible?

"Now where were we-"

"Annabeth Chase!" A voice yelled in the quiet restaurant, catching everyone's attention. I turned like all the other people, only to see what I had been dreading.

My mother's gray eyes glowered at me, anger filled with the brim. Her eyes shifted from me to a little above my head.

"I need to have a talk with _Mr. Jackson._" My mother gritted out, obviously wanting to do anything but talk with Percy. I felt fear form in my stomach as she latched her hand on his wrist and led him away to the bathrooms.

* * *

**I'm trying not to procrastinate anymore. Sorry for that. **


End file.
